


Wanheda

by Lilyrain



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Feels, Getting to Know Each Other, Guilt, Helping Each Other, Honesty, Injury, Love, Minor Character Death, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Politics, Porn With Plot, Slow Build, Smut, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Wanheda!Clarke, War, i can't tag, sibling feels
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:22:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 33,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6956308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilyrain/pseuds/Lilyrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke was 15 when she committed genocide on the mountain and earned her title as Wanheda. The princess just wants to save her people. </p><p>(sky people don't come until later) </p><p>(Plot + smut)</p><p>(I'm not even sorry tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. She was a healer, and a good one

**Author's Note:**

> How exactly did Princess Clarke kom Delphi find herself here?

It's not like she meant for it to happen that way. She didn't know she would end up here.

It started when the commander came and asked for volunteers in the war on the Mountain Men. She of course wasn't allowed to go, being the Princess of Delphi. But she was a healer, and a good one, she argued with her parents. "No, Clarke, it's not safe." And she didn't push it much further. Until she overheard her father talking about the Mountain bunker. She stole the map and looked at the outline her father had made about the bunker details. He had once lived in space, on a place called The Ark. 15 years ago, when the council, including his wife, threatened to float him for discovering a flaw in the oxygen system, he had taken his daughter and launched a pod to earth. He had been an engineer, and taught Clarke most of the basics. Her father had told the commander no, and he was the only one who could figure out how to get into the bunker that protected the Mountain Men. But with everything he had taught her, Clarke knew she could figure it out. So she waited until the night before the commander left, and went up to her.  
"Princess Clarke. What can I do for you?" The commander was a slender brunette with no emotion in her face. Clarke was used to emotionless people, she had after all been raised in politics. "Take me to the mountain." Clarke saw a flicker of surprise in the commanders face. "And why, would I take you, to the mountain, during a war against it?" She spaced out her clauses, as if to control what emotion might hide in them. "Because, Heda, I can get in." The commander didn't even try to hide her surprise this time. She let her contemplation show has well. Then her face hardened, she must have decided on something. "I will take you, Clarke. But who shall enter the mountain? How many can you get in?" Clarke thought on this. She thought back to the map she had seen on her fathers desk, the one brought down from space. "I can get one person in. And I will not ask anyone to do this for me, it is my plan, and I must be willing to accept the backlash if it does not work." She paused, sighing, she continued, "I will either die in the mountain or save my people, either way, I want to go." The commander let a proud and admiring look take over her before she trained it and responded, "You are brave, princess. Tomorrow you will tell me your plan as we ride to Mount Weather."  
The next day Clarke told the commander, or Lexa as she was asked to call her, how she would get into the mountain. She could tell Lexa didn't understand the technical part of it, but the basic act of getting in seemed to satisfy her. She also told her about how she would use the vents to get to the control room, where she would give their leader a choice over the intercom, to release her people and end the reaping, or watch his people die. At this part Lexa beamed at the blonde riding next to her. Then she asked how Clarke planned to kill an entire mountain full of people, if it so came to that. Clarke then explained her theory, that their people were being taking and drained of blood to be put in their people because their bodies couldn't withstand the radiation on the ground. She said that opening the doors should be enough to kill them all within minuets. "And what if you are wrong, and thats not why they bleed our people?" Clarke looked Lexa dead in the eyes, "Then I die, and you find another way."  
Clarke however, was not wrong. And though she knew in theory that should be committing genocide, it didn't really hit her until she pulled the lever, and watched on the screens as they melted. She stood in the room, staring at the bodies on the screen until Lexa came in with some high ranked generals. Lexa had pulled Clarke close and told her that she had saved them, and as she was ready to accept death if this went wrong, she would now accept the life it had given her.  
Lexa took Clarke to Polis, where her family was waiting. Her father was disappointed for her disobedience, but it no longer really mattered. Something had changed in her, when the pulled that lever. It did't take long for her to learn what that was, she had been talking to Flamekeeper, Titus. He had very quickly become one of her closest friends in Polis, aside from Lexa. It was the morning before the title ceremony. Clarke was beefing named Wanheda, and given a seat at the annual summit, which held every king, queen, and hero. "Clarke, tell me, what are you thinking." Titus often asked Clarke this, and she had vowed to answer Titus with honesty. "Im a monster. A glorified, respected monster" She couldn't bring herself to look at his, though she felt his eyes. "Clarke. I cannot deny the truth in your words. What you have done, you have offered more then your life, for a dead man feels no pain. You have traded your soul for your people's life, that is why you are Wanheda. Because you are strong enough to live with what you do for them." She could detect the pride in Titus' voice. She finally looked at him, "I bare it, so they don't have to." He looked at her with question. "It's something their leader, President Wallace, said about the bleedings." Understanding overtook his features and he had her leave to get ready.  
Clarke was asked, three days later, if she would like to train as a warrior. She had been a second before, but to a healer. She wasn't sure she'd be any good at combat. But Lexa and Titus told her she needed to be ready, the title of Wanheda meant she would be in the front at each and every war that was to come. It made since, but really, what could some warrior teach her that Lexa couldn't. She had seen Lexa training the Nightbleeders, she was good. "You will be spending two years in the castle of Azgeda, training as Prince Roans second." Was Lexa's response. Of course Roan would be good, Azgeda was the most ruthless clan, and having their best warrior train Wanheda was good for keeping that reputation up. So just as she had left Delphi three mouths prior, she left Polis and headed for the Azgeda castle, accompanied by Lexa's guards. 

And that's how she found herself here. Standing in the front foyer of the grandest castle she'd every seen. She hadn't seen many. Not in the traditional since. Each clan technically had one, but Azgeda's was straight out of one of the medieval history books her mother used to show her.


	2. She's Wanheda, after all

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan meets his second, the great Wanheda. She is not what he expected, to say the least.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roans POV 
> 
> He's got the hots, but god forbid his mother allow that.

He was sitting in the throne room, glaring at his mother. Queen Nia was an excellent queen, but a shit mother. He was already upset with her, and now she was pushing for his to, yet again, 'do his duty'. If he heard her say the word duty one more time he was going to lose it. It being the god damn composure he knew politicians had to have. This composure was as much his training as anything else. Which led him back to the fact that he was going to have to train some off-ass kid. For two years. How the hell an untrained volunteer singlehandedly took down the Mountain Men, he'll never know. Luck, probably. He had heard his mother talk about how it had been strategy and smarts, which would work well with his strength and skill. Even if she was right about 'Wanheda', he doubted he would work well with him. He didn't work well with anybody, if he's being honest.  
Despite his objections, when word came from Polis that Wanheda would in fact, be able to come train under him, Azgeda agreed. Now he was sitting in the throne room, waiting to see the war hero for the first time. "Queen Nia. Prince Roan." The man who entered in front of the group addressed them with a bow. "May I present, Wanheda." The man bowed again and stepped out of the way. The crowd of guards stepped away as well, parting for Wanheda. Roan was vaguely aware that his mouth was hanging open. He wasn't sure if it was in surprise or just awe. For one, he was a she. He wasn't one to imply gender made a huge difference, equality and all that, but it did make a difference. Second, she was gorgeous. She had blonde hair that could almost be called golden, which was pulled back into a tight braid. Her eyes were a bright blue, like the sky. The third thing was, she was small. Barely over 5 foot.  
"Wanheda!" His mother mocks cheerfulness as she greats the small woman. "Queen Nia." The blonde bowed. Attention was turned to him, and he willed his mouth to shut. "Wanheda." He greeted, begging his voice not to betray him. "Prince Roan." Her voice was sweet, yet seemed to natural demand to be listened to. "Please, show Wanheda to her quarters. We will see you at dinner." His mother seemed not to notice the way Roan couldn't take his eyes off of the girl, or how the girl was looking around in awe of the room and its contents. "Of course, your highness." The man who had brought her in began ushering her out along with her traveling party.  
Once they had left, Nia turned her attention to her son, "I understand she's very attractive." Of corse, how could his mother not notice his near-ogling. "But you are not allowed to try anything with her. You are her teacher, and do not let her fool you with innocents Roan. She's Wanheda, after all."  
Roan left without addressing his mothers words. He knew she was right, and that alone was enough to make his blood boil. Not to mention he was just told to leave the hot blonde he had to spend the next two years alone. Yeah, not a fan. He walked towards the quarters he knew had been prepared for Wanheda. He found himself thinking about her hair. Her god damn hair. He taught about what it would look like sprawled across a pillow. He shook his head, physically trying to stop the thought from going any farther. Because lord knows there were much, much better parts of her. Not that he looked, he was her teacher. He stood in front of her door, mentally reprimanding his feet for taking him here without his brains consent. He knocked, twice.  
"Yes?' She opened the door just slightly, revealing only herself. He stared, thankfully for only a moment, before opening his mouth to speak. She cut him off before he even started, "Prince Roan." She looked surprised to see him. "Please, come in." She opened the door wider and he stepped in. He noticed she had started unpacking. "You know, there are servants to do that, Wanheda." He gestured towards the traveling trunk. He tried not to sound to rude, he didn't know anything about her, much less her social status growing up. But that was the problem he was hear to fix. "I know, I sent them away." He raised his eyebrow. "And please, when it's just us, you should call me Clarke. We're going to be spending a lot of time together and I'm not too fond of the Wanheda title." He wasn't sure why she was being honest with him, most people gave court responses due to him being a prince. "Clarke." He tried her name out. He liked it. He wondered what it would sound like if he moaned it. Shit, this was a bad idea. But it had to be done. "So, why are you really here, your highness?"  
He hadn't prepared for her to be so blunt. She was snarky and hot. He hated that he liked it. "Clarke. I've heard that name before." He wondered where from even more so when she blushes a little. "Yeah, I suppose you have." She gave no further indication. She went back to unpacking. He slowly walked around the room looking at the sketches she'd pinned up on the wall. He let the thought of pinning her to the wall through his politicians filter. She was his student. "You know. I'm used to the politician thing, and I know exactly why your here. I've seen ladies stay at court before." He spun around to see that she was still busy transferring clothes into the wardrobe. "How exactly have you seen ladies stay at court before." He figured if she was going to be blunt, so was he. "Prince Roan. What have they told you about me?" He saw the worry in her eyes, but mostly she was curiosity and lust. "Nothing except you were untrained and a volunteer from Delphi Clan." Then it hit him, and she smirked. "Your the Princess of Delphi." Of course she couldn't have been normal. "I had always heard you were a healer." Then her smirk fell. "I was." She whispered. "And now?" He hadn't meant to sound so surprised. "Well... I guess now I'm a warrior. I'm Wanheda, after all." her face lit up with a smirk. She wanted this, What was this? He had to ask himself why he was really here, instead of just questioning her at dinner tonight. He slowly walked closer to her, not taking his eyes off of hers. Her smirk didn't fall until he was so close that they could feel the others breath. "Well, Clarke. It's my job to teach you to be a warrior, so I'm not suppose to try anything with you. But if you try something, I won't have the loyalty to say no."  
She slid her hands up his abdomen to his chest and kissed him.


	3. He was different, and she wanted to figure him out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's not sure why he was so attracted to her. Or why she was so attracted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's POV
> 
> I'm new at this. Yell at me. Smut. I'm gay af and can't write straight shit, but if you ship it you ship it so fight me.

He kissed her back, hard. She was so used to people treating her like she would break. Like a princess. She didn't want to be a princess, because she wasn't. She was Wanheda. She was a warrior and warriors were not soft. Roan seemed to get that. Somehow he's figured it out, she's sure of it. His hands find they're way from her back to her ass, giving it a small squeeze. Her hands found their way inside his coat before she pushed it off.  
She's not sure why he's attracted to her. She knows she's younger then him, and considerably so. She also knows she's pretty, but not in the bad-ass warrior way she'd expected him to like. She'd always been different, she was the Sky Child, but he didn't know that. So what did she have that made the Ice Prince want her? His tongue ran along the seam of her lips, asking for access. She obliged, decided why didn't matter right now. His hands were roaming her body as if to map it, and she couldn't help but return the gesture. He was muscled and broad. He shivered when she slid her hands up his shirt. Her fingers ran along the scars that crisscross his chest and back. She wondered what the stories behind those scars were. War, probably. "Clarke." He warned when she moved her mouth to his neck.  
She's not sure why she's attracted to him, she'd seen princes and warriors alike. He was different, and she wanted to figure him out. Ever inch. "Roan." She wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him, but he got the message.  
He lifted her by the waist and she wrapped her legs around him, lips still kissing at his neck. She pulled his shirt over his arms and head as he walked them to her bed. He all but threw her onto the furs and took off both of their boots before climbing over her.  
"Clarke." He groans and she pulls off her shirt and bra in one. He leans forward and begins kissing his way down her cleavage line. She cards one hand into his hair and props the other on its elbow. "Roan." She moans as he begins to suck a mark just above her right nipple and his left hand fondles her breast. She bucks her hips up and whimpers. He smirks at the gasp she lets out when he pulls her left nipple into his mouth. He sucks on in softly, only to slightly sink his teeth in. She moans at the contrast and he laves it over with his tongue. She pushes him over so that she's straddling his thighs. She undoes his pants and pulls them off him, along with his underwear. She shimmies out of her own pants. She knows he's watching so she moves just enough that her boobs bounce.  
Once she was straddling his waist, she looks down at his hard length. She bites her bottom lip. She wasn't the most experienced, especially with men. He seemed to sense her hesitation and flipped them over again. "Don't worry Clarke." God she loves the way he says her name, low and vibrating. He moves down her body until he was settled into the gap of her legs. With hands on her thighs he guided her legs open. Her heat was wet and swollen, she saw his lick his lips. "Babe, please." Clarke's voice was almost begging, but much more demanding then that. "Clarke." Was all he could groan before he leaned down to swipe his broad tongue up her folds. Her moan was half-pleasure and half-suprise. He repeats the motion a few times before pushing his tongue into her tight hole. She lets out a high moan and clenches around his tongue. One hand finds a breast and squeezes the nipple, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. His other hand interlaces with hers and holds it to the bed. He slowly fucks his tongue in and out of her and she pulls his hair. "Roan." She moans and his hips buck against the bed in response. He almost moves his head away from her core, but her legs are encircling it, and she's whimpering in protest of the near-loss.  
He pushes his tongue back in her as he moves the hand on her breast down to her clit. She moans at the contact. She's close, and she tells him as much. He begins rubbing fast circles into her clit as he groans lowly, " Clarke." And then he sticks his tongue back in her and she comes. She moans his name as she falls over the edge, and she's certain she wants to say it again.  
When she gets off her high, He's still kissing his way up her abdomen. "Roan. I think I need you get up here and fuck me." And she hadn't expected herself to say that. He rose until their bodies were perfectly aligned. He positioned his hard member over her entrance. "You think?" He was breathless and smirking. She couldn't deny it was hot. "Okay you ass. I need you to fuck me." She doesn't give him time to reply, she just kisses him and tastes herself on his lips. They both moan as he pushes into her. He lets her adjust for a moment once he's fully in her. "Roan" She's rolling her hips, chasing friction. He pulls almost all the way out before quickly thrusting back in with a groan. He's set a pace much too slow for her, so she tries to speed it up, but he stops her by pressing his weight against her body. "This is going to end much too soon if you don't slow down." he hums in her ear before tugging the earlobe with his teeth.  
So she lets him set his angrily slow pace. She whimpers in-between moans as he pulls back slowly before ramming himself back in. Her nails make red lines across his back, her breath hitching every time she passes a scar. He has his head buried in the crook of her neck, bitting and sucking. She can tell he wants to leave a mark, but as far as she knows he hasn't. She's moaning with each thrust, trying to meet him without speeding it up. She's not sure why, but he suddenly lets her take control of the pace. She speeds it up so the thrusts are shorter, but much faster. She bites his shoulder hard enough to leave marks. "Shit Clarke." His hand pinches her nipple.  
She lets out a silent scream as she comes. Her walls clenching around his member pushes him over the edge. He moans her name and pulls out of her, coming onto her stomach. They lay there for a few moments, breathing hard. When she opens her eyes she sees his still propped on his arms above her, looking her over. "Shit." Is all he says as he gets off the bed. He uses one of the furs that made its way to the floor to clean her off. She lays there and watches him. But gets up and silently dresses with him once he's done. He won't look at her directly, but she feels his eyes every time she turns away.  
"I was just suppose to ask where you were from." He announces as he walks towards the door. She stands in place by the bed. "Aren't you gonna tell me this can't happen again." She smirks. She knows that she's worried he'll say it and mean it. But she can't let him know that. "I think we both know, no matter how smart that option is, it's not the one we will be picking." He meets her eyes and she can't decipher the emotions in them. "I'll see you at dinner, Wanheda." He bowed his head slightly. "I'll see you, Prince Roan." She bows back. He leaves then, and she realizes she's fucked, because she's his second.


	4. What his majesty would rather do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Queen Nia holds a dinner to welcome Wanheda. 
> 
> Roan touches souls with Clarke..?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Roans POV
> 
> If you've made it this far, I guess you need be told, stop reading this trash

He really shouldn't have don't it. Because now he's sitting in the banquet hall, watching her chat with a general over dinner, and all he can think about is dragging her away to make her come again. "Prince Roan?" He looked away from the blonde and at the ambassador next to him. "Sorry, please repeat the question." He honestly couldn't care less about what the man had to say. He sighed before replying, "Did you hear that Wanheda was the Sky Child?" At this Roan's eyes widened. He had known there was a child in an off branch clan that had come down from the sky, but he never really thought much into it. "Are you sure?" The man shrugged, "They're just court rumors, I also heard she was friends with the commander and flamekeeper. Who knows. But if half the things they say about her are true, you have quite an impressive second." He nods and drinks from his wine. "I believe I do." Shit, he needed to talk to Clarke, soon, he couldn't trust himself to just talk if they were alone.

It wasn't until the music and dancing part of dinner that he found an opportunity to talk to Clarke. She was talking to the Delphi ambassador. "Wanheda." He greeted and both woman looked up. "Prince Roan." She bowed and the ambassador left without so much as a word. Then they were standing alone on the edge of the party, and he hated the cliche. "You know, they say some pretty interesting things about you." He smirked.

He was focusing his eyes on the party in front of them, if he looked at her he wouldn't be able to control himself. "You shouldn't believe everything you hear, your highness." He gives in and looks at her at the address. Her hair was in two braids now. She was wearing a corset over a black floor length dress that showed way more cleavage then a princess should. It was then that he realized she was purposely doing things a princess shouldn't. He couldn't help but feel hurt, because he knew she had only sleep with him because a princess would't have. "You don't even know what I've heard." Is what he decides on. He knows it comes out harshly, and he almost feels bad for it. 

"Oh well then please, enlighten me." She sounded teasing, she either did't notice his sudden detachment or she didn't care. She had turned to face him, and he decided to do the same, meeting her eyes, which were full of challenge and attraction. He found himself forgetting about the hurt, "I'd rather not humor court rumors." He said it in a low voice he knew would affect her. Her reply was flirty, "Well then what exactly would his majesty rather do" He made a decision he was almost certain he'd regret. He whispered lowly, to not be heard by anyone but her, "I would like to take you back to bed, and make you moan my name again." He kept his eyes to hers as he said it.  Her eyes darkened and filled with lust. "And how will you make me do that." She challenged. He felt his already half hard cock tent his stiff dress pants. "I could show you, Wanheda, if you're done with the party." She opens her mouth to respond, but is stopped when Queen Nia walks up. 

"Wanheda, I see you and my son are getting along. That's grand, I was worried he would have issues with wanting to teach you, but it appears that won't be a problem." She smiles coldly. "Yes. He's not quite the ass Lexa told me he would be." Roan wasn't sure what threw him off more, how quickly she could go from flirting with him to chatting with his mother, or the fact the the commander (whom she  _was_ on a first name basis with) thought he was an ass. "Well, perhaps you just haven't gotten to know him yet." Did his mother just joke? Clarke laughed, so he guessed it was. "Queen Nia, I assure you if he wasn't an ass already, this line of work will change that." Her eyes suddenly challenged Nia, who's face filled with shock. Guess it wasn't a joke. "You despise the crowns." His mother stated with hate in her eyes. "I despise the duty the crown forces upon people. I believe in choice, something queens and kings don't allow princes and princesses." He wanted to intervene, but he knew this was about something her parents did to her. "Well you ended up in my court anyway, so I suppose there's no use to fight me anymore." And with that his mother walked away.

"Clarke, what the hell was that about?" He used her name without realizing it. "It doesn't matter, its done. Do you still want to get out of here?" She looked a little hopeful when she met his eyes. He couldn't say no to her, he probably never would. "Yeah, you go ahead, I'll meet you." She nods and leaves the room, saying goodbye to politicians on the way. He watches her, even though he knows he shouldn't. He also knows this is a bad idea, but he says goodnight to his mother and leaves the hall anyway.  

When he makes it to her quarters, he's not sure if he should knock or not. He decides against it, and opens the door. At first he doesn't see her, and he wonderers if she got caught up in conversation. Then he sees gold hair sprawled across the bed. He walks over to see she's removed her clothes, covered by a soft fur. She's taken her hair out of the braids, and it looks like a halo. Her blue eyes pierce into his, and she gives him a flirty smile. "Took you long enough." He sat down on the edge of the bed, "Clarke." He breaths as he leans down to kiss her. She meets his kiss with force. Its all teeth and tongue and he loves it. he knows more is coming, but kissing Clarke feels like the main event.

She's the one to break the kiss, "Damn it Roan." She moved the furs off, exposing her nakedness. It doesn't take him long to strip himself of his clothes and climb onto bed with her. The smirk on her face tells him that was what she wanted. He pecks her on the lips before trailing sucking kisses along her jaw. Her nails run red lines on this forearms. "Fuck" She moans as he begins to suck a trail of hickys across her chest. He grunts when she tugs his hair extra hard. In retaliation he slides his hands under her and squeezes her ass. She lets his hands guide her over so she's straddling him. 

She looks down at his hard length, spilling pre-cum from the tip. She bites her lip and wraps her small hand around it. Electricity shoots through his body. He moans as she slowly begins to pump. "Clarke." He warns. "What's that? I thought you liked it slow?" She teased, not spending up her hands movements. He raised his eyebrows, amused that she remembered this morning as much as he did. "Oh, and I seem to recall you wanting it fast and dirty." He lifted her by the hips and slid down the bed so her core hovers just over his mouth. "Shit" He looks up at her arousal, and notes its even more then last time. "Clarke, fuck your wet. And shit, you taste so good." He lifts his head and kisses her clit, long and sucking, dragging a soft moan past her lips. He hums and runs his tongue along her folds. She laces her fingers into her hair and tugs lightly as he kisses he folds. He teases he clit with his teeth durning another long kiss, her moans and whimpers are enough to drive him crazy.  

"I thought," She's breathless, and her voice is wrecked, he loves it so licks up her folds again, "I thought you were ready for fast and dirty." He could tell she wanted it to sound suductive, but it came out as a plea. "Oh babe, I'm ready for anything you're wanting to do." He hated how true the statement was, so he just sticks his tongue into her entrance. Her inner walls clench at the sudden invasion and she lets out an erotic moan. His hands are gripping her plush ass, he kneeds the flesh as he lays his head on the bed. He guides her up until his tongue is just barely in her, then lets her drop back to it fully invading. She moans, but gets the message. She lifts herself and drops back down, fucking herself with her tongue. "Fuck Roan. Fuck."

She continues with moans and curses to accompany her rhythm . He's moaning too, sending vibrations through her core. He moves one hand from her ass and cups her breast. She hums in agreement, then begs him with  _please baby's_  as he pinches the nipple.

He grunts, because he almost loses control and cums right there. He worries for a moment, he's straddling her now, and he doesn't remember his body doing this. He grunts again. The sound only seems to speed her up. And then she came around the tip of his cock when he pushed in. She moaned his name loud.

(and god he would've begged her to scream it, had his mother not cut him in their goodbyes after dinner tonight, for sleeping with Clarke this morning)

So he just kissed her neck, while she wrapped her legs around his waist. He fucked into her and kissed along the line of the hickys he left this morning. He knew she had asked him for rough, for whatever it was she was fighting. But he needed to fight demons too, so he was gentle with his lips.

Shit. His demons that he found at war. The Mountain Men who she killed. And suddenly he realized that there demons were from the same place. He kissed her on the lips.

Then she moaned into his mouth. And he had to trust harder then he usually would. She wanted a fuck. She was determined, he'd give her that. So he had to give in and let her set a fast, hard pace _._ Because he loved chasing away her demons, and he might've mumbled that out loud, he couldn't tell. She was moaning into every thrust. And though he knew it was good, he wasn't quiet satisfied with how hard she'd cum. He had to hold back on her, because she was so y _oung._  he just pulled out and came on her stomach. 

He only let himself kiss on her face a little bit after he'd cleaned them both off. But at some point he got distracted and spilled his guts. He caught himself mumbling to her about how he's sorry but this isn't going to work well for her. He told that he could love her, given time. He told her how dangerous that was in the world they live in. He almost begged her to leave him, because he wasn't strong enough to leave her. But fuck if he could even do that. She just laid there, lost in thought. He hears himself say, "You think to much." But she just turns and winks and says "Still not figure out where I'm from?" like he never said a thing. And now he can't leave her, so it's going hurt her in the end. But he won't tell her this, he just won't.

He kisses her again. "Clarke. You are my second. I am suppose to be teaching you, by order of the  _commander_. If we continue doing this, it has to stay a secret. Also, you have to separate this from everything else we do." She's surprised he was so forward about it, but she understood what he was saying, the choice he was giving her. She nods and says she knows that. and she doesn't look too sad, but he knows she's a little scared now that she's agreed to be a princes lover. He kisses her again, just to ensure he uses is time with Clarke wisely. He has to train Wanheda tomorrow. And he hated himself for having to separate the two.

He stands up and dresses. "I'll see you around, Wanheda." He left her standing by her bed. And he wished he didn't have to make her think it was just fucking. But in the end it was his demons and hers. So much for fighting them together. 

Her's are healing on their own, unlike his. He can see it in her eyes. The worst part was, he knew she could save him from his next, if they only had the time. So he left the room. He went straight to his quarters. He knows if he falls in love with her, he'll never love anyone else. And he knows he's going to have to watch her fall apart and move on. So he intends to enjoy the high before the pain. 


	5. Clarke, scream it.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds out what it's like to be the Ice Prince's lover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cringe, enjoy, I don't care which

She knew it was just fucking. She was still trying to figure out what was special about her. For a long moment she thought maybe it was because of the Wanheda title, but he had told her to separate that from them. He had mumbled some things the night before, but she couldn’t understand what he was saying, and she had a feeling she should be thankful for that. But she wasn’t.

Now she’s standing in a training room, waiting for him. The doors swung open and Roan came in. He began talking about basic stances and instructing her to try them. She had always been a good student, but she found Roan wasn’t too good being a teacher. He knew what he the material; she’d give him that. He just continually expected her to know things she didn’t. It was frustrating, and by noon he had lost all of his patients. He delivered harsh orders and yelled when she couldn’t follow them.

“You don’t have to be an ass about it.” She mumbled before drinking from a canteen. She was soaked in sweat and exhausted, but Roan was to frustrated to care. “This isn’t working.” Is all he can respond. She knows she’s crossing into personal, but she can’t help her reply, “How old were you when you started training?” He looks up from the table he had been starring at, “Seven.” He answers softly. “What was the first thing you remember learning?” She wasn’t sure where she was going with this, but he seemed to trust her. “Blocking and dodging.” He sounded unsure. “Is defense easier?” His posture seemed to ease. “Yeah, and it’s more important, depending on who you ask.” She walked to the mat in the center of the room. “Show me.” She said it kindly, in the voice she used to use when her sister couldn’t figure out a piece on the piano. She knew it was her teacher voice, but at this point she was teaching him to teach her. The rest of the day went by faster. He was still frustrated when she left that afternoon, and she decided to whisper in his ear that she could fix that.

She went to her quarters and cleaned off the sweat. She wasn’t sure when he’d come by, so she took out her sketchbook and sat at the window. There wasn’t ever this much snow in Delphi. Azgeda was the ice nation, so its not like she didn’t expect snow. There was just _so_ much of it. She sketched the view she had of the castle grounds. They were all white and soft. She thought the beauty of the place put to shame to the fierceness Azgeda was known for. She wasn’t sure how long she sat there; when the light outside died she put her pencil down and lit candles. She found herself thinking about the day before. She sketched Roans upper half.

As she sketched from memory, she remembered the fresh cut she had seen on his after dinner. She realized she did in fact ask him about it, when he was mumbling after sex. His mother had cut him, he wouldn’t tell her why, he got distracted kissing her. Then of course she taught about kissing him. She thought about more then kissing him. She remembered his grunt, and how much wetter it made her to watch him slide his cock in her.

She found her herself laying on her bed and slipping off her bra and throwing it in the hamper. It was late, if he wasn’t going to come and fuck her, she was going to do the job herself. She slipped her pants and boots off. She taught about how loud she had moaned his name. Her hand gravitated to her panty line, but she hadn’t reached it yet when she head the door open and shut, she had left all the candles on.

“Clarke.” He greeted, wasting no time as he walked up to kiss her lips. She kissed back, feeling slightly bitter, but she didn’t know why. Then he pulled off her shirt then his. He kissed her calf as he kicked off his shoes. He ran his hands down her body and kissed at her cheek and jaw from his position over her. She lightly pushed him over and straddled his waist. He rolled his hips in to her, and she lets out a soft moan.

She gets off him, standing on the bed. She slides her panties off. He looks at her for a moment, before removing his pants and underwear. She straddles him again and he raps his arms around her. He’s sucking marks on her breasts, when she realizes she moaning much to loudly. They have to stay secrete. She bites her wrist to quite herself. He finished licking the mark he had made below her breast. He moved back up her body and kissed her lips. Then she wrapped her hand around his hard member, collecting the pre-cum on her thumb, and sticking her thumb in her mouth, and sucking lightly. He slides his thumb to her lips, and she lightly pulls it into her mouth. When she looks up, his eyes are trained on her lips. She almost asked him why, but he kissed her while he pressed his tip to her cunt. She moaned in what she thought might be agreement, and he slides into her.

He swallows her moans as she begins rolling her hips. After a moment she tries raising her body and thrusting down so hers fully inside her. They both let out a moan, so she does it again. She’s not the most experienced, but if she weren’t a fast learner, they wouldn’t have gotten through training. And she mentally slaps her self for mixing that with this. All she can physically do to get rid of that kind of thought is Continue to raise herself and thrust back down, so she does the a couple times. Then he grabs her waist and meets her thrust for thrust, and she’s moaning. She tries to do it faster, but she’s sore from training earlier. So she continues at a hard pace, and he begins to swear.

His pelvic bone rubs her clit, just before he hits a perfect spot inside of her. She cries his name out and clenches around his cock. “Fuck baby, scream it. Clarke, scream it.” He rolls her over so he’s on top of her and continues to slide in and out of her. She’s coming off her first high, but he brushes the spot again, not quite hard enough to do more then tease it. “Please Clarke, scream it Clarke. Please.” And though he had sounded commanding before, now he sounded completely wrecked. He hit the spot again right as he bites her shoulder.

And she gives in. She screams his name in loud moans as her inner walls pulse around his cock again. He’s thrust become jerky and he cums while buried deep inside her pussy. She’s overwhelmed with the feeling, and she digs her nails deep into the skin on his back. She leaves angry lines down his back in her attempt to ground herself.

He rests in her for a moment, catching his breath, before pulling out and dropping down next to her. She’s still high off of it all, but she’s breathing evenly now, so she starts kissing at abs. He had pulled a fur over their lower half’s, and was laying back on the bed with him hands behind his head. She knew he wouldn’t always have time to lay around like that after sex, so she made use of the time. She bit and licked at the spaces on his chest between the scars.

He made no effort to stop her, so she got started getting for aggressive with it. She received the reaction she was hoping for, he let out a soft moan and she feels his dick twitch against her thigh. “Clarke.” He warns, but she’s just kisses along his hipbone. He moans when she sucks a mark above the bone. “Clarke.” He says, slightly more collected, “Do you still want the answer.” She looks up, a little confused. He grabs her arms and pulls her up lay on her side next to him. She filches involuntarily, because she has bruises there.

He looks shocked and scarred when he realizes what was wrong. “Clarke. Where the hell did you get bruises like that?” She heard the anger growing into his voice. “It’s fine” She cups his jaw in her hand, “What answer are you talking about?” She searched his face, but he seemed to be worried about the bruises. “Clarke, did you get those today in training?” She ran her hand up and down his bicep before responding, “You know training is a physical thing, you should’ve expected me to get some bruises.” She was starting to wonder what he was really thinking.

She hadn’t wondered that much, not with anyone. “Roan,” she begins, but she can’t figure out what she wants, let alone explain it to him.

He finally looks at her, and his face suddenly changes. He looks tired now, like he’s giving into something. “The answer to your question. The one you asked today when I was talking about some wars not being worth fighting.” She couldn’t believe he was talking about something that happened during training. “Roan, were not suppose to mix those people with this.” She knew that made it a real relationship, even if he didn’t. “You asked me what I thought made a war worth fighting. I have my answer.” He seems to not hear her, as he’s still looking into her eyes. “Clarke, a war is only worth fighting if can be honest with yourself about the things you’ve done, and be okay with yourself.” She doesn’t know what he’s trying to tell her, but she has a feeling it’s more about inner wars. “Chasing demons.” She remembers what he had said the night before.

He looks like he’s been punched, and she knows what he’s thinking. “I have to go.” He says calmly, and he gets dressed and leaves. She lays naked in her bed, trying to put the pieces of him together. She’d know he was special, and she wants to figure him out.


	6. And he slowly learned her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan slowly learned Clarke, and he wants her. She wants him, but not in the same way, at least he doesn't think so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the time jump bothers you. The entire story spans a few years of her life, so there will be more and bigger ones. Again, sorry that it's trash.

They fell into a pretty easy routine. He spends the evenings in her quarters, usually in her bed. They would train during the day, pretending nothing happened the night before.

But during those sessions he slowly learned her. He learned she could play piano, and that she had been teaching it to her sister before the mountain. He learned her father had brought her down from space as a baby to spite her mother. He learned that she hated how as a princess she had to sit back and do as she was told. Which he got, he too got sick of listening to his mother. He admired how she found a way to help her people and be her own person. The night after she told about the arranged marriage his mother and her father had been negotiating, he held her in his arms and told her she was far to bold to be a political chess piece. It was the day he realized he couldn’t separate who they were during the day from who they were at night, but he didn’t tell her that.

He learned that when she was in Polis she became close to Heda and Flamekeeper. She called them by name, along with many of the nightbleeders. She told him about how she loved it and felt respected there. He had barely managed to wait until that night to kiss on her and whisper promises. He was thankful she hadn’t heard him. He didn’t ask outright, but he could hear in her voice she still thought it was just sex for him. It was an awful habit of his to mumble out the things he was supposes to keep from her.

After almost five months of learning her, he leaned that she could read and write. It fascinated him, such skills were not considered important in Azgeda, and he had accepted eagerly when she offered to teach him. Which is how he learned she was an excellent teacher. It was while she was teaching him to read that he realized what she had done the first day of training.

“You taught me to teach you.” They were sitting on her bed, fully clothed, with one of her books open in front of them. She blushed slightly, but didn’t respond. He looked back down at the book and let her continue her lesson. When they were done with the page she put the book away and climbed back onto the bed.

She kissed his lips before trailing kisses along his jaw. He had made it a habit of letting her set pace, always quick and hard. But that night he needed it to last. He needed something to stop himself from the self-hatred that came to life after he left her every night. He laid her back on the bed and kissed the length of her neck. He slowly pulled off her shirt, kissing each inch of skin as it was revealed to him. She tried to sit up, but he stopped her, “Shhh, just lay down and trust me.” She raised an eyebrow in question, but laid back down after finding the plea in his eyes.

He pulled her bra off, realizing how long it’s been since she was still long enough for him to leave marks. He leaned down from his place over her to kiss lines down her breasts. Her fingers threaded into his hair and she moaned softly when he started making marks. He sucked, letting his teeth graze her, before laving it over with his tongue. He repeated it a few times in the same place, before licking a path to a new spot, and repeating the action. By the time he was satisfied with the marks on her breasts and stomach, she was a whimpering mess. He leaned up to her face to kiss her jaw. “You’re beautiful.” He whispered over and over in between the sucking kisses he placed on her neck.

He pulled off his own shirt as he moved to settle in between her thighs. He had been here countless times before, but his heart thudded in anticipation as he kissed along her hipbones. He unbuttoned her pants, kissing one of the marks he had left on her stomach. She hadn’t said anything yet, but he knew she had something to say. “Just ask., if you wait any longer you might explode.” She lifted her hips as he slid her pants off and sighed when he kissed the inside of her thigh. “I think I’ll just trust you.”

He looked up, surprised eyes meeting her steady ones. She pulled him up to meet her lips in a passionate kiss. He didn’t know what she was feeling, but he knew she was scarred of it. He cupped her jaw in his large hand, holding her lips to his while she undid his pants. Neither of them tried to rush it, and it was several lazy minuets of kissing lips and roaming hand before they were both naked.

He lay flush against her, pushing her into the bed. She moaned when he started kissing her neck again. He lined his hard cock up to her wet entrance, and moaned her name as he pushed in. She let out beautiful and loud moans when he started his slow rhythm. He trusted himself tell her exactly how beautiful they were, and managed to do so without telling her that he was falling for her. “Please” She begged, and though he pushed in harder, he didn’t go any faster. She was meeting him thrust for thrust, moaning into each one.

He almost told her again, so he distracted the thoughts by pulling one of her legs from its place around his waist and hanging it over his shoulder. He got deeper with the new angle, he knew she needed more, but once again he didn’t sped up. “Oh god!” She moaned and threw her head back, “Yeah, that’s good, do that.” He knew she was getting close; her volume always went up right before she came. “Clarke, don’t cum yet. You have to wait.” He was breathless and sounded absolutely wrecked even to his own ears, but she listened anyway. She had given up being quite, and it only made it harder for him to keep his pace slow.

He wrapped his hand around the leg still around his waist and pulled it up to the middle of his back. After a few thrusts into her at this angle, he knew he couldn’t hold his orgasm back much longer. “Cum now Clarke, cum baby.” She moaned his name and arched into him. He felt her walls clenching around him, and he chanted her name as he came, his member still inside her.

He had to lie on her for a moment catching his breath before he could pull out and flop down next to her. “I should trust you more.” She looks over to meet his eyes, and he smiles, because really, she shouldn’t, but he wants to try and make her right.

“Can I ask you my question?” She asks a week later, while they’re laying in her bed recovering from the fast pace she had begged for. “Sure.” He hoped he would have the guts not to lie about his answer. Despite everything he had told himself in the beginning, he had wanted her to think they were just fucking less and less. “What makes me so god damn different?” He looked at her, surprised that she realized she was different. He must’ve taken to long to answer, because she continued in a rushed voice, “I’m asking you because you seemed to see it, most people, at least sense the mountain, just see me as another person seeking power.” She looked nervous, so he kissed her cheek. He met her expecting gaze,

“You understand people. How they work, how they think.” He was glad she asked, because he had always known she was different, and it had taken him months to figure out what is was. “That’s what makes you the perfect Wanheda, you get people, so you understand why they do the things they do. You killed the mountain men, because they were hurting your people, but you don’t hate them, because you get why they did it. You think and act logically, but your emotionally invested.” He spoke fondly, he wondered when the last of his walls fell down, but now that they were gone, he felt lighter. “You’re compassionate, and you forgive, but you don’t forget. You do evil things out of love, and allow yourself the sadness it brings.” Now they were both surprised. Apparently he learned more about her then either of them had noticed. “So I’m sad and perfect for killing people because I understand doing awful things?” She sounded angry, but mostly just sad. “No, your perfect for killing people, but also for saving them. And Its because you understand the living, my teacher used to always tell me that only dead men understand living ones. I guess he didn’t know anyone as special as you.”

He kissed her before she could respond. He loved her, but he wasn’t ready to let her know that. He realized he still had one wall left, and it made the heaviness set back into his chest. He wanted her, and he had to wait for her to want him in the same way. He hoped she wouldn’t wait until it was to late for them to be something real.

 


	7. She doesn't know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pieces all clicked together right then and there. She knew he was different, and now she’d figured him out. Their eyes meet again, and the colors told them everything they needed to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **So we get to know what Roans hiding from Clarke, it's the thing that limits his waiting time.

She’d been at Azgeda court for about 11 months now. The servants that worked in the kitchens of the palace had grown on her immensely. It started the second week she was there, when she ran out of the pregnancy prevention herb she brought with her. She found her way into the basement that the prep kitchen and storage rooms were located in. She ran into Echo first. She gave Clarke an herb that could do what she needed. Clarke came back once a week, and soon befriended a couple. This lead to her coming back without needing anything, to just sketch and talk and help.

It was when she was in the kitchen that she heard the news. “Princess Ontari is coming back from Grass Clan court.” Gen announced the gossip after Clarke had walked in and sat down, tired from training. Roan never showed up until dark anyway. “Who?” Clarke looked up at the Lake clan girl. Aside from Clarke, she was the only one who grew up speaking English. “Princess Ontari of Ice Nation. How do you not know her?” She looked surprised, but not offended. “I grew up in Delphi, our sister clans were the Woods Clan and Sea Clan.” Understanding took over her face, and Echo piped in, “I swear to God she can to kill people with her eyes.” And the mood became cheerful and teasing. Everyone got back to work and Clarke was glad, because no one here worried about what politics it could mean. It was free.

But when she headed back to her quarters, she head voices up ahead, a reminder that she didn’t have that luxury.

She had been meeting lots of people while at court, and trying to make a good impression on them, if she was going to be Wanheda, she needed a network of strong loyalties. It wasn’t something she was ever told to do; she was just trying to be prepared. Lexa had sent her a letter a few weeks ago, she warned her that some clans might be planning a statement of rebellion, and it was an unspoken truth that killing Clarke would be the perfect way for anyone to do that.

The voices stayed hushed as she approached, and she couldn’t recognize either of them, until she turned the corner and saw Roan standing with a fierce looking Azgedan woman. They both looked up at the same time, but Roan was the first to speak, “Wanheda, what hare you doing wandering around the castle?” He almost looked angry, but not as angry as the woman next to him. “Wanheda? I expected, well more.” Roan and Clarke both looked at her. “You must be Princess Ontari.” Clarke bowed her head, as she knew warriors were to do to royalty. When she looked up she found a satisfied Ontari and a very surprised Roan looking at her.

And before she could process what it might mean, Ontari took a swing at her. And she was suddenly very glad she had been training for 11 whole months, and that she was a fast learning perfectionist. She deflected the punch and kicked her opponent’s feet out from under her in a single motion. Ontari scowled up at her before launching up at Clarke.

Roan caught her in his arm and held her at arms length, “She doesn’t know.” A shocked expression took over Ontaria’s face, and then she pulled back and laughed. The laugh was cold as ice, that’s the moment it hit her. “Roan, would you like to introduce me to Princess Ontari, I believe that’s the way this works.” She looked Roan in the eye, her voice full of challenge. He stumbled a little before getting out his reply, “Wanheda, this is Princess Ontari.” He looked at Ontari, who held her gaze to Clarke. He sighed, “Ontari this is Wanheda.” Clarke stuck out her hand; Ontari spat at it and stomped away. Clarke wiped her hand on her training pants.

“Don’t you dare lie to me.” She suddenly turned to Roan, who was staring at her. He swallowed hard, “She’s,” he hesitated, looking at the ground, “She’s my wife.” And it only took her a second to run up grab his face. It wasn’t gentle, and she knew that. She searched his face to find shock, sadness, and what she perceived as regret. “Why didn’t you tell me about her. “ She asked softly, she just needed to understand. When his face became defeated, she suddenly realized how much this hurt her, and in a single moment she became sure she loved him.

“Just, listen, okay?” He grabbed her hand and pulled her into a room, down the hall, one that she assumed was his. “I needed you to stay with me.” He had one hand on her waist and one cupping her jaw. His eyes stayed one hers as he continued, “Well at first it was because you didn’t need to know, it wasn’t going to last, and you needed sex, not a failed relationship.” She realized that it was true, but the way he assumed they would fail still hurt. “But then I started falling for you, and it became so that you would stay with me. If you knew you would leave me for not telling you sooner. And by the time my brain figured out that you would know eventually, I was already too in love with you to walk up and hurt you.”

He was worried about hurting her, had he know she loved him even when she didn’t? “Why didn’t you every say anything?” She felt a tear fall, but she didn’t let another pass. “You didn’t know how you felt, but whatever it was, you would be scarred of it. So you would run if I told you I loved you.” Se stood for a moment processing it. He loved her, and she wasn’t as surprised by the words as she thought she’d be. She wanted to hate him for not telling her anything, whether it is his wife or his love.  
But she also knew he was right. He knows her better then she knows herself. He had learned her. This was another part of him she was figuring out right now.

The pieces all clicked together right then and there. She knew he was different, and now she’d figured him out. Their eyes meet again, and the colors told them everything they needed to know.

She’s not sure who moved first, but they collided in a frenzy of teeth, lips, and tongue. She let her hands move torturously slow. His were strong and lazy as he removed her clothes. She returned the gesture with equal pressure and speed.He lifted her around the waist and she wrapped her legs around him, much like their first time. He kissed her lips until they were lying on his bed. “Clarke, I’m sorry.” He kisses a path to her nipple, before tugging it into his mouth, she gasps and he sucks lightly. It leaves his mouth with a soft pop and he sucks a trail of lovebites to her other one, giving it the same treatment.

“I love you.” He’s mumbling over and over and he kisses marks on the inside of her thighs. “I love you too.” He looks up at her, eyes filled with love and lust. And damn him, he actually sighs in relief. She tries not to laugh, but it doesn’t work. He kisses her smiling lips, “Clarke.” He moans into her mouth as she rolls them over.Her hand wraps around his hard member, she can’t think about everything that’s happened in the last half hour, not with being overwhelmed. She whispers in his ear, she tells him that she wants all of him, no matter how scarred she is. She tells him she loves him, again, and she tells him that she trusts him.

He flips them over again and pushes into her. She rolls her hips twice before he pulls out almost all the way and fucks back in. She lets out a soft moan and he curses under his breath. She doesn’t get irritated with his slow pace like she usually would. She just focuses on touching him. She maps his scars with her fingers and makes her own marks of his shoulder. He’s touching her everywhere and she revels in it. His trusts become faster and he slides a hind between them to rub her clit.

She moans loudly when she cums, and he slows his pace back down. His trusts are still hard, and he moans when she becomes coherent enough to meet them with her own. His hand moves from her clit to her breast. He kneads the flesh and begs her, “Clarke, cum again, shit baby, cum for me.” And she couldn’t stop it even if she tried, but she didn’t. Her walls clenched around his shaft again, and she arched into him, throwing her head back in a silent scream. He moans that he loves her when he cums, and she might have said that it was her favorite sound.

It takes him a moment before he pulls out. He lies next to her and wraps his arms around her. She settles into his embrace, and feels slightly sad that they don’t cuddle more. ‘I love you.” Is all she can say, and she’s pretty sure he understands completely.

She was truly and fully happy for the first time in her life. She was free. She was okay with the way her world turned out, when Ontari and Queen Nia busted in with several guards.


	8. Civil War (In my soul)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roan has to chose between obeying his mother and loving Clarke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to drag it out, but I'm really excited for the sky people to come so it's jumping more then planned, sorry.

He loved her, and she loved him back. He had been so worried they wouldn’t get a chance, but lying with her in his arms, he couldn’t find any worry. “I love you.” She says against his chest. He smiled; Clarke was the only one who ever made him smile. The thought made him smile brighter. He was tracing over her tattoo with his finger when his mother and Ontari came in.

“Get dressed.” Nia ordered. He pulled his pants on in a rush, Clarke had on her undergarments and pants when the guards grabbed her. “What the hell!?” He yelled turning to the women standing at his door. Ontari smirked at Clarke, ignoring his question, “Wanheda, it’s nothing personal, just politics.” Understanding took over Clarke’s face, but it was soon replaced by determination.

Clarke began fighting the guards trying to take her. He still didn’t know what was going on, but he surged forward to help her. “Roan.” His mothers voice stopped him. “I told you countless times not to get involved with her. It’s your own fault you have to watch this.” Before he could respond, a guard hit Clarke over the head with the back of his sword, and she fell unconscious.

His mother instructed him to walk beside her, next to Ontari. He pulled his shirt and boots on before obeying. The guards carried Clarke away from them, and it took all his self-control not to tell his mother to shove it and follow them. They walked in silence, the women on either side of him looked all too happy. When they entered the throne room, Roan spoke up, “What the hell is going on?”

His mother sat in her throne, with Ontari standing next to her. She let out a long sigh before replying, “There are some clans planning a rebellion against Heda” Roan knew people disagreed with Heda’s rule, but he never thought they go into civil was about it. “Wanheda would never rebel against the coalition.” His mother raised an eyebrow, he felt sick when he realized what she was telling him. “No. You can’t kill her.” He was growing angry, his mother was starting a war, by killing Clarke. “I have to Roan. Our people won’t get involved in a war against the coalition unless they have the power of Wanheda behind them, and like you said, she’ll never join our rebellion.”

He was about to argue when four guards came in with a beaten and bloody Clarke. His anger was growing by the second, and before he could stop himself, he punched the guard holding her right arm. He was good at combat, but his anger hindered his skills, and the guards held him in place off to the side of the room.

“Prince Roan, have you forgotten Azgeda? Your duty, your _people_ come before anything else. Even your mistress.” Ontari questioned smugly. He wanted to meet her eyes, to tell her it wasn’t worth watching the woman he loved die, but he couldn’t. He had been told this since he could remember, your people before your self. Clarke got to choose what she thought was best for her people, but he couldn’t do that. He was a soldier, not a politician, like the woman in front of him.

He slumped his shoulders and the guards released him. The guards kicked Clarke’s legs so she was on her knees in front of the throne. She was conscious again, but not fighting them. _Come one Clarke_. He silently begged her. He couldn’t help her, but he couldn’t watch her die. “Stop.” A voice commanded. Everyone except Clarke turned to see who had spoken. In a matter of seconds Roan heard grunts and a yelp. His head snapped to the front of the room, where Clarke stood holding a guards sword. All four guards were on the ground, dead. The two by his side ran to her, weapons at the ready. But he had taught her well, and she was good. She blocked the swings with her sword, before attacking smoothly, and neither guard lived to take a second try.

More guards would be coming, but they weren’t here yet. Clarke pulled a dagger from a fallen guards chest and threw it. It sailed through the air smoothly before sticking in Ontari’s shoulder. She let out a painful yelp, but had no time to react before the woman who had spoken grabbed Clarke’s wrist. “Wanheda, lets go, some others and I can get you to Polis.” Roan recognized the woman as a Trikru general. Clarke nodded before she turned and ran out with her.

A month latter, Heda’s army came to Azgeda, with Wanheda leading them. He served as a high ranked soldier, so he saw her on the battlefield. He was proud and angry that she was good. He couldn’t shake the guilt of being against her, and he found himself with a different woman every night, trying to forget Clarke. He had to stop the distraction; because fighting Wanheda was harder then Nia had anticipated. He wanted nothing more then to go to her, apologize over and over and tell her he loved her. But Azgeda held his people, and duty came first. 

The war ended when Wanheda cut off the Ice Queens head. He was the king, and the Coalition accepted his mother’s death as payment for the rebellion, meaning they were back to unity. He ruled next to Ontari, who hated him. He couldn’t complain about her feelings, he hated her too. But mostly he just blamed her.

He knew from the beginning if he fell in love with Clarke he would never move on. When he heard rumors about Wanheda and Heda being together, he felt the pain of losing her. The last words she had said to him was that she loved him, and during the short war he hated not knowing how she was feeling. But now that he knew, he felt angry, sadness, and pain. I’d been a year since he spoke to her, but he still loved her, and she didn’t love him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So she was 16 when civil war started, and is 17 at the end of this chapter. He's 8 years older then her, the next chapter will talk a little about the war, but mainly it's what she does after it.


	9. I am become death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke both hated and loved war. Also Clarke heals after the war

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I hadn't planned of Clexa smut (Don't look at me like that its minor) but as usual I got carried away.

She both hated and loved war. She hated the fighting, the negotiations, and the murders, the crimes. But she loved how at the end of each victory, no matter how small, each person understands themselves and others more. She never really thought about how much makes a person, but seeing each other under the light in the middle of horror, it was all just there.

And Lexa was there with her, for the most part. She’d come back to the main camp after completing each goal or battle, so every few weeks she saw Lexa. Lexa figured out that she had been seeing someone in Azgeda, but after Queen Nia mailed Costia’s head to Lexa in a box, she stopped asking whom. She knew Lexa was holding off mourning her lover until the war was over, but she tries to gentle with her friend.

When the war was over, Lexa kissed Clarke. Clarke was so relieved she kissed back. She did love Lexa. Clarke stopped the passion filled kiss before it got to far, but she promised Lexa it wasn’t her, that she just didn’t want this to be a rebound for either of them.

She had expected Lexa to just rebound and go for someone else, to just forget about the kiss. To her surprise, her friend slipped into her chambers late one night. “Clarke, are you awake?” She whispers. “Yeah.” Clarke didn’t sleep much, it wasn’t healthy, but neither were the nightmares. “Did you mean it?” And Clarke knew exactly what she meant, “Yeah.” She echoed. Lexa laid down next to Clarke on the bed. The two girls lay there facing each other, completely silent. “If you kiss me, I won’t stop.” Lexa warned. “If I kiss you, I wont want you to.” Clarke replied as she leaned up to kiss Lexa.

Their firs kiss was soft, but firm. It wasn’t a war or a power struggle. It was just lips, moving together and tongues stealing soft touches. Lexa moved to straddle Clarke while kissing at her neck. Clarke ran her hands down Lexa’s body a couple of times before cupping her breasts in them. Clarke had been sleeping in just her shirt and panties, and she let it be known that Lexa was terrible overdressed by pushing both their clothes off.

She sits up and catches Lexa’s hardening nipple in he mouth. “Shit.” Lexa pushes her hands through Clarke’s hair. Lexa slides her hand down between them to rub Clarke’s clit while the blonde sucks marks on her breasts. “Fuck, Lexa.” She moans softly as the other woman presses a finger against her entrance. “Clarke your wet baby.” To her dismay and pleasure, Lexa just rubbed her juices back up on her clit. Clarke retaliated after a moment of enjoyment by pushing Lexa down onto the bed and straddling her.

Clarke massaged Lexa’s breasts. She received a moaned _fucking hell_ when she pinched both her nipples. Clarke bit her neck softly. She takes Lexa’s leg and pulls it over her own. She presses her wet cunt to Lexa’s clit, drawing figure eights with her hips.

“Clarke, damn it.” Lexa’s cursing and moaning as Clarke continues teasing her clit. “Say please.” Clarke snaked her hand behind her, to Lexa’s wet folds. Lexa refuses at first, she reaches up and pinches her nipples, ordering her to _just fucking fuck me_. Clarke moans loudly, but she doesn’t give it to her. “Say please.” She demands again. “Please-“ Lexa barely gets the plea out before Clarke inserts a finger into her. The blonde’s hips never stop their eights, and after only a few trusts she inserts a second digit, then a third.

Lexa came moaning her name as she worked her through it. Lexa flipped her over and worked two fingers in and out of Clarke until she came.

Clarke wanted nothing more then to roll back onto her and do it again, but a messenger busted in, apologizing before explaining that word came from Trikru, and he they needed to show her something.

Of all the things to be taken away from, Polis was always the hardest. Perhaps it was because it was the place she left the most. But when Indra, the woman who helped save Clarke the day Azgeda tried to kill her, showed her a house in the woods, she forgot about Polis. She forgot about everything, at least on a conscious level. The woods were peaceful, but not innocent. The quiet seemed more like a deep sleep then death, unlike anything she’s known in years.

Indra told her that it was a house like the kind they build in most villages and that Lexa had asked them to build it for her. It was hers. She went back to Polis, and Lexa told her she should move there. Lexa said the war was over, and Clarke was free from all duty as Wanheda until either war or summit. Lexa wouldn’t explain her sudden withdraw from Clarke, but Titus did.

“I told her to.” Titus looked resentfully at Clarke, “Love in weakness Clarke, and I couldn’t allow Lexa to make that mistake again.” Clarke hated that that’s how it is, but Titus was right, in his own way. The world they lived in believed love was weakness, and she was okay recognizing that she just didn’t agree with her world.

She took the house in the woods. She learned about the herb lure there, also how to hunt, fish, and make things. She was alone, but she needed it. She had too much heartbreak in too short a time; it was her turn to heal.

She had just gotten back from a morning hunting trip, thinking aloud to the trees. “I was 15, honestly, who does that?” She knew it was the trait of a mad man, but she had come to terms with being broken. She knew she hadn’t actually fixed herself. She had just cleared the ground. “A new foundation on top of my old structure, like keeping the good and leaving out the rest.” She told her horse, which was roaming a small coral.

She finished storing her butchered game and began brushing her horse. She see’s a shooting star, which she wouldn’t be so worried about had it not been mid morning. “Shit, it’s a drop ship. I’ve seen too much. I’m 18 damn it, a goddamn teenager. I don’t need any more wars.” She sighs, not angry, just tired.


	10. Hello Bellamy of the Sky People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy stays and builds a camp with the kids, on Octavia's request. Now he actually likes it here, but earth has some turns he isn't prepared for, like grounders, and a pretty blonde that wants to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAAYY THE SKY PEOPLE

If he didn’t know any better, Bellamy would say he was missing someone. He knew all he needed was Octavia, but standing here, on this new planet, he felt something missing. He had tried to get Octavia to leave with him. But stubborn brat she was, he was still here.

“These are our people Bell. The people on the Ark, they aren’t ours, but we can have a home here. A home and a family.” He hated that his sister believed that, but she’s been locked up her whole life, she deserves a family. He wants her to be happy. The first thing he had the kids was build tents. They didn’t have a doctor, but Monty kept herbs in the dropship and Octavia could stich thanks to their mother. They've been here two weeks, with eight deaths. Two in the landing, three animal attacks, two in a acid fog, and one by drowning.

“Hunting. You, you, you, you, and you." He pointed to the kids he wanted to go with him. He was actually pretty proud of the systems he had put in place. Not that he would say that out loud. He owed a lot to Monty and Jasper, and the nerdy kids had grown on him quickly. Again, he wouldn't say that out loud. "I'm going too brother." Octavia pops out of her tent. He laughs, because no, she isn't. He stops laughing when he meets her glare. "Come on O, who's going to stitch up Graham when he cuts himself?" Graham and a few others have been trying to make furniture, some of it was actually usable. "Ugh. Fine, but I go on the next one." He agrees, even though they both know he won't let her. 

Harper, Fox and Miller had gotten decent at hunting, but Monty needed herbs, so Jasper was coming. And then of course Finn, because he could track. It's not that Bellamy didn't like the spacewalker, he just made him uneasy. And sense instant is all he had to go on here, he trusted it. Within three hours, both he and Fox and caught a rabbit, plus Jasper had most of the herbs Monty wanted, along with some he had found and thought useful. Suddenly Finn shot up from his position, alarmed look on his face, "Bellamy, have we by any chance got a man at our camp that wears, say size 14, and his about 300 pounds?" Everybody turned to Finn, "No, we don't. And you know that." Bellamy walked up to look at the ground in front of a shaking Finn. "We need to go back, now." Bellamy barks, not taking his eyes off the large foot print. They all look around, before slowly turning to go the way the came. They made it about three steps, before a spear came trough the tree, Jasper's scream filing the air. "Run!" Miller screamed, and they did. 

It wasn't until they got back to camp that Bellamy realized they left Jasper bleeding on the ground. He looked at his party, the looks on their faces telling him they were thinking the same thing. "You're back early." Octavia steps out of the drop ship. "Where's Jasper?" Monty came out after her. Bellamy shared a scarred look with Miller, "He got speared." Harper's voice was shaking. "He what?" The delinquents began gathering around him, looking for answers "He got speared, Finn found a footprint, we're not alone here. There are grounders." Bellamy looked at the faces of the uneasy kids, "And they speared Jasper." 

The next day, he set up half the kids with building a wall around camp. Monty and Octavia were upset that he hadn't brought Jasper back, and his promises of going to look for him after the wall was build weren't fixing anything. Two more kids got speared, and one's throat was slit. So far, no one has seen a grounder and lived. Bellamy ordered everyone to stay in the camp. But it only took three days for them to run completely out of food. "I'm going hunting." He announces from is seat by the fire pit. "It's dangerous, but who's coming with?" He say Miller and Murphy step up. "Good. Lets go." He grabbed his spear and headed towards the newly constructed gate. "Monty's in charge. Nobody die. And um, shit, Monroe, don't let anyone leave." He ordered as they left. 

Murphy caught a weird fox thing. Miller said it was probably a mutated fox, whatever, it was food. Just when Bellamy wad ready to give up, he caught a two headed deer. They were carrying their game, tracking another deer, when they saw him. Jasper was laying on a bed contracted of tree branches. He was wrapped in a blanked, from what he could tell in was wool, with a box under his arm. "Well shit." Miller breathed. They approached him slowly, but no traps were to be seen. "He's breathing. Look, someone treated his wound." Bellamy couldn't believe this. "The box has some book, with drawings of plants and what there used for. And shit, here are recipes, for medicine from the looks of it." Miller spoke as he flipped through the book, then dug through the box, "And the rest is jars, Monty will know, but I think it's medicine." Miller sounded in awe. "Wow, someone actually want's us to live, nice change." Murphy laughs. "Miller, carry the deer, I'll carry Jasper, Murphy take your fox and the box." 

Monty agreed that the jars were medicine, and all but cried when he stated the method used on Jasper was a good one, and he would likely live. Bellamy couldn't figure out why they would kill them off, just to save them. He would have to wait until Jasper woke up to ask, so he busied himself with training a group of kids in hand-to-hand combat. It wasn't much, but it was something. Two kids snuck off into the woods later that day, and the next mornings hunting team found them dead. 

"Jaspers awake." Murphy informs him as he takes his place guarding the wall. Bellamy nods and heads for the dropship. "Looking better, man." Bellamy actually was glad Jasper was alive, but he couldn't say that. "Thanks. I guess you want to know about the grounder that saved me." Jasper sounded tired, he assumed his bluntness came from the need to go back to sleep. "Yeah." Octavia and Monty were there, but he trusted them both enough not to tell them to leave. "It was an angel." Jasper sighed at his confused look, "Okay well obviously not a real one. She had a blonde hair halo and sky blue eyes. She was gorgeous, and I wasn't totally conscious, but she kept singing to me. She also apologized, saying she would do her best to stop Wood's Clan. She said Jake warned her we'd be coming, but the rest of the cotillion didn't know." The kid finally breathed, then shut his eyes, apparently done. "Jake? Like Jake Griffin?" Monty questioned his friend. "Hell if I know." Jasper yawned, then winced. "Who?" Octavia chimed. "Jake Griffin, he took his daughter and took a pod to earth about 17 years ago. I assume the council knows why, but no one thought earth was habitable." Bellamy explained to his sister, "But I'm more worried about the clan thing, how many clans do you think a coalition has?" He took a government class in school, he knows was a coalition is, but there's no way to tell what's changed since the exodus. Jasper snored, Monty shrugged, and Octavia sighed. Well at least they had one person on there side. He just needed to find this 'angel'. 

It was a week later when Bellamy heard commotion by the gate. No one else had died, but the fear that the returning party might be caring a dead body was still there. It was always there. He saw Finn walk in first, with a short blonde next to him. Her eyes were blue, just like Jasper's angle. She was in clothes a lot like the ones on the ark, except they were thicker and less worn. Her pants and shirt were black, but it wasn't a worn black like there own. She had a jacket made out of some type of hide, and deep brown boots. He noticed she was in fact, gorgeous. He also noticed the utility belt- like pants on over her regular ones, he wondered what she'd need to keep in those pockets, and a duffle bag over her shoulder. A sword hung from her waist. The blonde had soft features and wonderful curves, she was without a doubt beautiful. But he couldn't help fear her a bit, she didn't look deadly, but he felt it. 

"Bellamy is our leader." Finn stopped in front of him with the girl, "Bellamy, this is Clarke, she saved Jasper." Finn seemed rather pleased with himself, Bellamy saw the girl give him a once over before meeting his eyes, "Hello Bellamy of the Sky People."


	11. When death gets to be Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke admits she's attracted to him, but really, he's an ass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops

He was showing her into the dropship. Clarke had seen the pod her father brought them down in, but this was much bigger. She sat her bag down on the metal table, surveying the first level. "So, tell me about the clan thing." He ordered. He was tall and build. Not as burly as the warriors she knew, but not scrawny either. She had the urge to run her finger through his dark curly locks, so she busied her hands by playing mindlessly with her braid. "Ask nicely." She wanted to help, obviously, but she didn't take orders, not anymore. "Alright, _P_ _rincess_ , please tell me how many people are out there, and how many want my people dead." She flinched when he spat the name, suddenly remembering the crown tattoo on the back of her hand. "Gee, what a gentleman, I can see why they follow you." She rolled her eyes, but continued anyway, telling Bellamy about the 12 clans of the coalition, the commander's order to stop killing until further notice, and brief description of the hierarchy they used. 

He listened, never taking his annoyingly great eyes off her. "So pretty much, they're sitting in a room deciding whether or not they should kill you, except no one in that room will do the actual killing, Wanheda will." She doesn't think he needs to know who exactly Wanheda is. He nods, taking in the information. "And Princess, can I ask why you are helping us?" The edge in his voice gave away exactly how much he wanted to know the answer. "You can ask, but I won't tell you. And don't call me princess. Now, do you want to see what I brought or do you have more useless questions?" She hadn't been this blunt or sassy before, but her time in the woods has reshaped her, made her someone she hasn't decided of she wants to be or not. He walks to the table where her bag is. Finn had been waiting by it patiently, his eyes on her. Bellamy reached for the bag, but Finn pulled it away, the two eyeing each other dangerously. "Okay. Well mainly its healing supplies," She opened the bag as she spoke, "But I also brought some daggers and an axe, I wasn't sure what you had here." She slide the bag to Bellamy, who gave Finn a victorious grin before looking in it. 

A kid who introduced himself as Monty came down the ladder. He thanked her vigorously for saving Jasper, before going to the bag and asking his leader if he can put the supplies upstairs. Finn tells her Jasper is sleeping on the second level, and supplies are kept on the third. She begins to climb the ladder when a deep voice stops her, "Where do you think your going?" He sounds like he's trying to be demanding, but he sounds almost scared. "I didn't realize permission to go places. May I check on Jasper, is that okay?" Her voice was laced with sarcasm, and she didn't wait for his answer before she climbed to the second level. 

A brunette girl is sitting on the ground next to a pallet, chatting with the kid she saved. "My angel!" He exclaimed. "Ah, Jasper, good to see you're well. May I check your wound?" She found it easy to be light with him, for his silly demeanor even when he was in pain. She kneeled beside him and began removing the bandages. "Octavia, get out of here." She heard Bellamy bark. "No way, I want to stay with Jas. And meet the grounder." She gestured towards Clarke. "She's fine Bellamy, I won't bite." She doesn't look up from the now exposed wound. Octavia and Bellamy glared at each other. "God Bell, don't be such an ass." She knew this tension all to well. Siblings. She gave Jasper a wink after recovering his wound. "Bellamy, could I talk to you?" She stood up and crossed her arms. He raised his eyebrow. "Alone." She finished, wondering how nobody has killed him yet. He hummed and gestured towards the third level. 

Clarke had just got up when she heard the hatch slam shut. "What the hell!?" She tried opening the trapdoor, but it wouldn't budge. She heard voices yelling, but she couldn't decipher the words.  _Shit_. She thought of million different ways to kill Bellamy, but known of them helped here. She was trying to help his people damn it, but no, god forbid she get to do something helpful instead of hurtful. If she's being honesty, she doesn't care that she's from the same place as them, she just wants to build again. She didn't necessarily like being a healer, but she liked putting things together. People, furniture, meals,  _people groups_. It was good to not be death, to just be truly and morally  _good_. But fuck him, fuck Bellamy, and fuck the Sky People. If he wanted to be against her, she could do that. Then she remembered what Roan used to say about duty, and how his loyalty was what almost killed her, and she couldn't imagine betraying what she had vowed her loyalty to after the mountain.  She vowed loyalty to her people, and these were her people. 

Three hours. She had been up here for three hours. They kept supplies up here, so he'd have to open it eventually. She could trust Finn, Monty, Jasper, and probably Octavia. But she should've know not to trust Bellamy. She was attracted to him, she's admit that, but he was untrusting, even after what she's done. She gets it, hell she used to be the same way. She too has parental issues and the need to protect her siblings, but you didn't see her locking people in dropships. 

Five hours, and the hatch opened. Clarke stood from her seat against the wall as Octavia climbs through. "Quickly, Bellamy's distracted." She motioned for Clarke to follow, and she did. They made their way out of the metal structure and to the gate. "What the hell do you think your doing?" Bellamy's low voice stopped them. Octavia looked shocked that Clarke stopped, "Keep going Clarke!" She pleaded, but Clarke only school her head. "Bellamy." She turned to the fuming man now right in front of her, "You understand, I'm trying to help. You don't want me around your sister, fine. But at least don't lock me up like I'm dangerous." She crossed her arms, the stance becoming familiar. "How the hell do you know she's my sister! And for all we know, you are dangerous!" He got in her face, apparently ready to duel. "I have two little sisters, I know sibling tension when I see it." She kept her voice cool, not giving him the satisfaction of yelling. He opened his mouth to yell again, but froze, apparently registering her words. "Right, no siblings law in space." The look on his told her he wasn't expecting her to know that. She laughed, to was humorous how easy she could read him, despite his very well put on armor. "Well here, lots of people have siblings. Desi and Meria, that's my sisters', they used to love listening to Jake talk about space, he gave them the good, but he would tell me about all the crap the council pulled. I don't want to hurt your people, I'm just trying to be loyal to mine." His face moved into one of shock. "You're the daughter Jake took with him from space?" Finn stepped forward from the crowd that had gathered to watch the fight. She nodded, and everyone seemed to accept what it means, except Bellamy. "You were born with us Princess, but we are not your people." He was glaring now, she felt oddly triumphant, "Then by all means, let me leave, I won't help if you really don't want it." She let her voice go soft, she couldn't help it, his face was rough and angry, but his eyes held demons she recognized all to well. He sighed and dropped his hands in defeat. "Okay Princess, stay. But don't think this means you're one of us." 

And she smiled, because really, she wasn't, but she wasn't a 'grounder' either. She was death, but for a little while, she got to be life. 


	12. Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All he had to go on was instinct.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BELLLLAARKKE 
> 
> She tasted like joy, and joy tasted even better on earth. (Omyjesus its a line Clarke says about her first kiss with Bellamy in the books I'm sorry)

She had been here for a week. She left every night, only to return in the morning. Bellamy's starting to think she likes getting on his nerves. She has to argue with everything he says, and she usually wins. She's been on earth longer then him, so of course she would know more, but that doesn't mean she's always right. Some of the delinquent's were still pissed at him for locking her in the dropship the first day, but only O had the balls to yell at him about it. 

"She's helping us Bell! First you lock her up, now you have to argue with everything she has to say!" Octavia was particularly upset over a argument he had with Clarke over meeting with some officials from the nearby clan. "I'm sorry I don't trust her!" He spat back. "Why the hell not!? She's done nothing but help us!" Octavia was fuming mad. "Because I just don't! She won't answer personal questions, every time she twists I see a new tattoo, and my instinct tells me she's dangerous!" His sister opens his mouth to report, when Clarke comes in to his tent. "You could argue quieter. There was a group of kids listening, I sent them away, but entertainment is low." They both look at the blonde before Octavia storms out, mumbling about her brother being an ass. 

Clarke gave Bellamy a once over, she seemed to do that a lot. "What is it Princess?" He was most definitely not in the mood to bicker with her. She didn't say anything, just took off her jacket. Bellamy watched in shock as she began to pull off her shirt. His first thought was  _she's covered in tats_ and his second was  _her fucking boobs are gorgeous_. He should probably be worried about him noticing tattoo's before boobs, but no one in space had tattoos. "What- what- are you doing." He was trying really hard not to stare at her newly revealed curves, but you could tell through her shirt that her body was great, and shit. He let his eyes follow her hand as it moves it goes to trace a tribal design lopping her entire left arm, "This one, I drew to tell my story. It's a long one, even though its only 18 years." She was telling him something important, but he was to dictated by the topless blonde to think to far into it. "And this one," Her hand moved to the crown on left hand, "This one, is why I hate it when you call me princess. In Delphi, thats the clan I'm from, I was the princess. When Jake came down he married Queen Astral, so I was, you know. Anyway, I'm not sure what you know about royalty, but their the politicians, so I grew up in politics. But I didn't make choices for myself, Jake and Astral told me what to do, and I did it." HE got his shit together just enough to realize she was explain herself to him, sense he hadn't figured her out yet. Clarke's hand moved over her creamy skin to the chains on her collarbone, "Which is why I have this." She made a face of pain, which he had to take time to note, considering she rarely showed any emotion other then annoyance and triumph, "Until the mountain." She moved her hand to the mountain below her right breast, "This is Mount Weather. You know there's a bunker, but it was being lived in. The Mountain Men, they did awful things to my people." She sighed deeply and shoot her head, her left hand found her right arm, where a fire-like orange design was, "This starts as the acid fog, one of the weapons the Mountain Men had, then it goes into melting flesh, which is what was on them when I killed them." His eyes shot to hers in disbelief. 

"You what?" He breathed the words. She seemed not to hear him, "This one" Her hand went over the intricate circle design on her left hip, "Is the symbol of my title." At this point he didn't know what to think about her, "Wanheda." She spilled the word like it hurt to say, and from all the healing she's been doing here, it probably did. "Your right to think I'm dangerous, I am. I've killed hundreds of people, genocide on the mountain, entire army's during the war." He felt oddly satisfied, she only ever told him she's right. Then he got scared, and then angry, "But I swear to you," She held up her hands, noticing his anger, "I will never hurt the people in this camp Bellamy, never." And maybe it was that she was a mystery he couldn't solve alone, or that she had challenged him when no one else would, but he took a quick stride forward and kissed her. 

She was surprised by his action, but after only a moment she began to kiss back. It was hot and needy, with her hands threading into his hair and his roaming her exposed top half. He ran his tongue along the seam of her lips and she granted him access. Their tongues joined the dance of lips as one of her hands moved to toy with the hem of his shirt. He knew they should stop, but the fact was he didn't want to. She tasted like joy, and joy tasted even better on earth. 

They stood for several timeless moments, hands and lips on each other, before they had to part for breath. He kissed from the base of her jaw until he met her lips again. She pulled his shirt over his head, groaning at the loss of his hands and lips. He quickly returns himself to her, moaning into her mouth when she runs a hand over his quickly growing bulge. Clarke reaches back and undoes the bindings of her bra, letting it fall to the floor. He had to step back for a moment to admire her full breast in is hands. He ran his thumbs over the hardening nipples, her responding whimper went straight to his groin. She undid his pants and pushed them down so he could step out of them before removing here own. He pulled her flush against him and met her lips in a fierce kiss. 

Bellamy wrapped he arms around her waist to somehow pull her closer. Their shoes were lost and she was sliding a hand under the waistband of his boxers. He lifted her slightly, but before her legs had a hold on his waist he dropped her onto the cot. He kissed up the inside of her thigh until he reached her panties. Looking up for permission, he was met with lust filled dark eyes bordered in beautiful blue. He hooked his fingers into the waistband and slowly pulled them off. Her wet pussy exposed to him, he licked his lips, hearing her moan in anticipation. 

He looked up one more time before placing open mouth kisses where her leg mets her pelvis. He licks one firm stroke and they both moan. "Bellamy, we don't have the fucking time for that." The last word turned into moan when he places a slow, sucking kiss on her clit. She tasted like heaven, but he knew she was right. Kids would start looking for them soon, they had a camp to run. He was suddenly very happy she was here, and he didn't have to do things on his own. He ditched his boxers before climbing up the cot so their bodies her aligned. Her legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him flush against her as she rolled her groin against his. 

Her small calloused hand wraps around his hard member and he groans at the contact. He lifts himself slightly, moaning she runs the head through her slick folds. "Clarke." He lets out a strangled moan and she lines him up with her entrance. He sighs as he slowly pushes into her. Her nails scratch down his back as he pulls out and pushes back in. He lets his pace slowly speed up until he's pounding into her. She bites his shoulder to quite herself while he kisses at her neck. She meets his efforts and digs her heels into his ass, urging him to thrust harder.

His thrusts soon lose their rhythm and he's fucking into her roughly. She moans as she bites his shoulder and he's sure there will be marks, along with the ones she's leaving on his back. She throws her head back in a silent scream as her walls clench around him. He warns her before he comes, but she doesn't release him from her legs sfor him to pull out, so he comes inside her. They lay there for a moment, tangled up with each other, before he pulls out and rolls over.

"Shit." She mumbles as she gets up and begins dressing. "Not the usual reaction." He tries not to sound hurt, but as usual she sees right through him. She sits on the edge of the cot, wearing everything but her shirt, with her head in her hands, "It's not you. Shit, it's just," She takes a deep breath and looks at him as he begins to pull his clothes on, "It really doesn't matter Clarke." If she was gonna try to be distant again, who was he to stop her. "Bellamy, it's not like that. Every time I stay at court I do this, and every time it blows up in my face and almost gets me killed." He hums, "First, this isn't court or whatever the fuck you just said. Second how does fucking someone almost get you killed?" She looks up with sad eyes, and he hurts for her. After all she told him, apparently he still doesn't know all her secretes. "It's a lot of long stories. I'll see you later Bellamy." She stands and puts her shirt on. Her hand grabs the tent flap, "Clarke." She stops, but doesn't turn around, "One day, I'm going to figure out all your long stories." She looks him in the eyes now, and the knows she understands his promise. He's not sure why he made it, but he intents to make it true. She nods once, a faint but genuine smile on her face, before leaving his tent. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I have a thing about Clarke and tattoos, she's a warrior badass, she deserves great ink.


	13. Scared Kids and Scrap Metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She felt he deserved to know what kind of fucked-up he was getting into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In not even sorry. 
> 
> Comment if there's something you want Bellamy (and by proxy us) to learn about Clarke's past

Clarke had just finished stitching up a girl named Harper when she heard the loud laugh, the first quinine one since she got here. She loved the way the camp looked when everyone was eating. Eating meant chatting, so she got to see everyones personality. She was growing fond of all the teenagers here. And from the way they spoke to her, she knew she was growing on them too. Bellamy said weren't her people, but sometimes she wished they were. But things had changed with Bellamy, either her was just starting the like her or just starting to just her she didn't know. He had always been a little harder to read then most people, and she couldn't figure out if he was serious. 

She had stepped outside the dropship for some air to see him leaning on a tree as the camp around him eats at the fire. She knew getting involved with someone, anyone, would be bad news. Especially him. But she had been alone for the better part of a year, and he was hot, sarcastic, and a leader. Not to mention an asshole. Sadly, he was exactly her type. 

"Bellamy." He was looking almost prideful at the smiling, tired teens. "Yes Princess?" Despite what she told him about the nickname, it appeared he wasn't going to stop using it. "You know, you did good here. Things are rough and you're a long way from peace with the coalition, but you did good, your doing good." She wasn't sure how he did it, built a civilization out of scared kids and scrap metal. "I had help. And we are far from fine." He sighed heavily. She realized how much it must weigh on him, the lives of these people. She knew it did, she felt the same weight when she led armies into war. "But there alive. They wouldn't be without you." She smiled, "I want to take you somewhere." He raised an eyebrow inquisitively, "To show you something." 

The sun was beginning to set as the walked out of the gate and into the woods. Despite there initial encounters, she trusts Bellamy, so taking him here didn't bother her as much as she thought it would. "So Princess, don't you think it's a little late to be in the woods?" She didn't spare him a glance as she answered, "Well, seeing as we won't be in the woods, not at all." She loved teasing his confusion, "But I did need to ask you about meeting the Trikru leaders, while were on the subject." 

"We weren't on the subject, and I told you, I'll meet them, but on neutral ground." His voice became less playful, "You didn't need to bring me out here to talk about treaty's. Whats going on Clarke?" They arrived at a cement opening on the side of a small slope, "The reaper tunnels." She ducked her head as she walked in, knowing he would follow, he trusted her as well.

"What are reapers?" He had indeed followed, but stopped a few feet in when the light all but disappeared. "They were are people, but the Mountain Men captured and drugged them, making them their most sickening weapon." She turned to face him after lighting a torch on the wall. "Sickening?" They both knew she was going to tell him a story, but he needed to know more about earth before she could. "They used them to bring people in, then they used them to get rid of people when they were done." The light from the torch set shadows to his features, and she fond herself admiring his features, despite the horrid topic. "Done with the people?" He pulled her back to the conversation, "Done draining them of their blood. They fed the barely alive bodies to the reapers." He gulped comically, "Fed?" She sighed, "Their monsters had to eat, right." 

He reached out and placed both hands on her arms. It was a fairly simple gesture, but still she felt like it was saving her from the pain of the mountain. The pain it caused others as well as the pain she caused there. "That's why you killed them." She felt a single tear drop, but he couldn't see it, "I killed them because they refused to stop." She lifted herself to her tiptoes and kissed the corner of his mouth, "I saw my step-brother for the first time in 3 years right here." She patted the ground with her foot.

He looked down where she was standing, and nodded slowly, still surprised by her small kiss. "He was a reaper, this is where I stood when I killed him." She studied his reaction. The look of pure shock was short lived yet noticed. "That's-" He trailed off, "That's war Bellamy. You wanted my stories, my stories are the one made through war. A cold hearted, desperate war. I fought ruthless leaders, but I was ruthless. If you want to start anything here, I'll start it. But you deserve to know what kind of fucked-up your playing with."

He looked at her with dark eyes, "so-" He began to say something, but she realized words were not how she wanted him to answer, so she kissed him. It was a soft, questioning kiss. He waited mere seconds before returning the kiss, gripping her waist with his broad hands. She wrapped her arms around him to pull flush against him. One hand found its way into his hair, softly tugging his think curls and deepening the kiss. He ran his tongue along her bottom lip, making her gasp when his hot tongue invades her mouth. He groans in response to the sound.

At the same moment the realized the didn't have time to waste. He hurriedly pushed off her jacket, slipping her short over her head, and ducking his mouth to her exposed top of her beasts. She began removing his clothes, only get distracted by Bellamy's sucking and kissing and bitting. It took a while to get each other naked, in the process getting hickey covered. Clarke couldn't be sorry for it, he was just the right amount of built. He pulled her against him to kiss her lips. She pulled him with her down to the ground. She laid the jackets over the dry grass, then using both hands she laid him on top of them.

She slid her leg over his thighs as she wrapped a hand around his hard member. "Fuck." he groaned when she pumped him, running her thumb over the head twice. His hands ran up her thighs to her ass, squeezing the soft curves. She lifted herself and positioned the head at her entrance, "Shit Princess, do you ever slow down." is hands were sure to leave bruises on her upper waist, though she was unsure when he had moved them there. "If I did, you wouldn't want me to." She thrust downward, electing a low moan as he filled her. "Shit Princess, your so wet." She moans at the nickname, rolling her hips. She lifts herself before trusting back down. 

She starts to find a rhythm right before her rolls them over. She wraps her legs around him and scratches her nails down his back as he sets his fast, hard pace. She lets out a string of moaned curses when he begins rubbing her clit. "Fuck, Clarke, you feel perfect, shit." She clenches around him, letting out a broken cry as she comes. He works her through it, whispering curses into her neck while she nears a second one. She calls out his name when she comes for the second time, feeling his release inside her as she pulses around his member.

She has to lay there for a moment, before she can remember why she needs to get up. She begins dressing, "Come on, we should go back to camp." He doesn't argue, though she know he wants to. Hell, she wanted to. But tomorrow they had political meeting with Trikru. And duty came first. With Roan and Lexa she had been fucked over by that. She had lost her love and life to duty before, she could do it again. If it was the way to do things, she owed him enough to do it,  _right_?


	14. There's no houses in space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He'd worry about the fondness he feels sitting next to her, about the light feeling in his heart when she smiles, but she's falling too. And maybe, if he helps battle her fears, she'll stay here with him. He could see himself loving her, making a family and a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHOS BACK BITCHES

Bellamy hadn't ever expected to like Clarke. The stories she told him at night proved his assumptions that she was dangerous. At the same time, they grew his faith and trust in her. She had been a monster in the war, but it wasn't who she was. He of all people should no doing what you had to. She was struggling with what she's done, and he knew it helped to tell him. He also knew that as the days went on, his feelings for the young warrior grew.

One night, a month after the tunnels, she approached him late in the day, "Bellamy, I want to show you somewhere." He sat down jacket he was mending and stood. "Where to?" He crossed his arms, they both knew he would follow, but he fought anyway. "Don't be stubborn, grab your pack, we won't be back tonight." She spun on her heel and left the tent. Bellamy huffed, but grabbed his bag anyway.  He was fastening the bag closed when he heard someone stomp in. "I'm coming Princess, just-" He turned to see Octavia, instead of the expected Clarke. "You're going where Bell?" She demanded. He studied his sister, arms crossed and eyes determined. He sighed, knowing he wasn't leaving until she had said what she came here to. "What is it, O?" 

"What is it? Bellamy Blake what the hell are you doing? Do you even know where she's taking you or do you just blindly follow?" She was angry, the fierce light in her eyes one he recognized from his mother. "You were the one that wanted me to trust her." He pulled his pack on, "I trust her. I thought you did too" He sighed, watching his sister deflate slightly. "I trust her to help the camp, to protect kids and stitch then back together. Not-." She took a deep breath, then quietly added, "Not with your heart." She bowed her head, hugging herself slightly. Bellamy reached out and took his sister in his arms. It had been way too long since he held her. "I'll be fine O. I know what I'm doing, and she'd have to have my heart to break it, right?" He pulled back and searched her eyes. The worry he found was comforting, that even months on the ground can't take away his sister. "I see you looking at her. You're falling, but she's impassive all the time, I don't want you stuck in a one sided love." She pouts a little. 

Bellamy isn't stupid, his sister had some short relationship Spacewalker, and a longer one with Atom, but the fact that she has been thinking about love this much worries him. "I'll be okay, I promise." He gives her one more hug, then leaves. He already knew he had feelings for Clarke, but if his sister thinks he's falling in love, well maybe he is. Clarke's waiting by the gate, her own pack on back. She gives a small smile as he approaches, and his heart does a little flutter. Octavia could be wrong in her worries. Clarke's here after all, if she didn't feel something she wouldn't be. 

Miller opens the gate and the silently walk out into the woods. The sun is setting, but neither makes a move to have a torch. They walk in silence, content in each others company. "Where are we going?" He breaks the silence. She looks up at him and smiles, "To my home." And she continues on. He knew she had to live near here, she leaves to camp often enough. He's still not sure if he wants to see a grounder village though. "Clarke, not all your people are welcoming to Skikru." He follows after her. She giggles a little but doesn't respond. It's dark when they reach a house. He can see structures behind it, but is to focused on a house. It shouldn't excite him, but space doesn't have houses. Bunkers are easy, too much like the metal walls of the ark to be new. But this house, it's the kind of he read about, dreamed about, and knew he'd never see. He turns to her to see that she's watching him. He smiled sheepishly, "No houses in space." He offers with a shrug. She just chuckles lightly and makes a move towards the entrance.  

Just inside the door, he's greeted with a small room holding a fireplace, table, and three chairs, each made a little sturdier then the last. "Chairs were a learning process, I suggest using that one." She points to the wooden seat closest to him. She moves through a curtained doorway, leaving him to sit alone. The table is littered with papers and pencils. Some of the papers have drawings, other writings, while some look like equations. He picks up a paper that looks like a science textbook threw up on, but the handwriting is different from the rest of the pages. When he feels Clarke reenter the room, he speaks, "I used to rip pieces out of the text books in the school, or stay after class to copy them down. Octavia never really understood Math or Science, but I refused to let her not get at least a chance." He feels her eyes, but refuses to look up from the meaningless page. 

He looks up when Clarke hums, takes the cup she's offering, and mets he eyes as he sips it. It tastes sweet, just bitter enough to leave a sharp fruit taste on his tongue. "My father taught me. He was an engineer before the ground." She takes a sip of her own drink. "My mother was a healer as well as our clans leader. Between the two of them I was able to make medicines that most of the world had forgotten." She sighs sadly, "That one was his, actually. I added to it, but it's to see when the Ark will die." Bellamy gulps. He knows removing the wristbands wasn't helpful, but from what Wells said he assumed they'd just wanted the extra air. "How long?" He asked cautiously. "About three more months now. I assume they'll be coming down soon." He hasn't told Clarke about the wristbands, how they were to see if the Ark could come down. He swallowed thickly. "I don't think they will. They think we all died, that Earth is uninhabitable." He looks down, ashamed of his tyrants in his first days on Earth. She smiles sorrowful, "There only other option is to die." 

They sit in silence, drinking from their cups and looking at the papers on the table. He picks up a drawing of a massive castle, covered in ivy and snow. "Where is this?" He asks, remembering the fairytales he told Octavia. She smiles ruefully, "Ah, the Ice Nation Capital. I swear not all of the capitals are castles, but Azgeda's is." She turns to the box sitting by the back door, a rummages through until she pulls out a paper with a tall, slim building on it. "This is Polis Capital." She hands it to him and continues her search. "Ah!" She hands his a small brown book, open to a page with a damaged mansion drawing. "And this was my first home, the Delphi Capital. My father called it a castle, but its nothing like Azgedas." She looks longingly at the picture, despite her words, fond of the place. "They're amazing." And he's not sure if he means the buildings, or the drawings itself. 

She looks up at him at smiles brightly, "One day I'll take you everywhere. Show you the places I only got to see through a war." And if sadness enters her eyes, he ignored it. "I'd love that." He reaches out and takes he hand, "I'm not sure if I'll be able to leave anytime soon though." He means to make it a joke, but her face falls all the same. He feels like he's punched in the gut, because she was smiling, and he's ruined it. Before he can speak to try and fix it she speaks, "But one day." And it sounds so final, he's not sure why his sister is worried. He smiles at her, meets her eyes to see the fondness and emotion that he  knows are in his own

She clears her throat and scoots her chair back. "I'm scarred of this." She says bluntly and stands, he copies her actions, suddenly dreading all the things his sister did. "Every time I love someone, they die or betray me. I don't want to ever have to choose my people over yours." She's shaking, and as scarred as he is he'll lose her, he knows he would choose his people if it came down to it. "So, you think I'm going to betray you? I can barley keep the kids in that camp alive without politics." And since he knows a little about her past loves, he knows that what this fear is. "I think one of us is, and I'm more scared it will be me." She shakes again. "I think I'm falling in love with you." She whispers. He's across the room in an instant, wrapping her up in his arms and kissing her hair. "I have to go to Polis for summit. I want you to go with me and make a treaty with the Commander." She says into his chest. He thinks it over, he's no politician, but if he brings O, and maybe Miller, he thinks he could do. It'd be great to not worry about attacks. "Okay. If you think she'll go for it." He sighs, he feels her smile.

He helps her prepare dinner. It's dried meat she keeps stored out back, and they chat about how to start storing for the winter back at camp. He'd worry about the fondness he feels sitting next to her, about the light feeling in his heart when she smiles, but she's falling too. And maybe, if he helps battle her fears, she'll stay here with him. He could see himself loving her, making a family and a life. He's never let himself think like that before, but it doesn't scare him like it should. This is earth, and anythings possible. 


	15. I love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke says goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are all great. I started doing fan art so my tumblr will actually be active now. Its lilyrainacorn, eventually I'll figure out how to link it.

Indra came to her early in the morning, not but a week after she started bringing Bellamy to her house. She had never had anyone but her brothers in the house before, and they had enjoyed spending as little time in the house as possible. Bringing him here felt intimate to say the least. She left Bellamy asleep in her bed as she went outside to greet the general, yet another thing she knew showed her trust in him. She had been worried, admitting her fears and feelings to him, but in the end she’s glad she did. She misses being completely open with someone. 

In all honesty, she’s in love with him. She had brought him to her home only three times, but it was easy to image it being their home. She hoped, once his people were stable in their own homes, he would chose to live with her. She didn’t mind waiting years if that’s what it took to be fully with him. She had been mildly terrified when the thought first crossed her mind. She had never let herself want something that could last, but fuck if she didn’t want this to last. 

“Heda sends for you. Summit begins in three days time.” The fearsome Trikru woman relayed softly. She wouldn’t say Indra was a friend, but a definite alli, and definitely someone who held her respect. “Did she answer about meeting with Skikru’s leader?” Indra’s face hardened, her voice becoming more distant. “She will meet them in TonDC after the summit.” 

After agreeing to meet Indra’s troop later that day, Clarke went back inside and packed a small bag for traveling. She was in her kitchen preparing breakfast when Bellamy came out of her bedroom. He smiled and wrapped his arms around her as she continued to cut vegetables. 

“Sleep well?” She asks after a few moments of compatible silence. He just hums and presses a kiss behind her ear. She knew very well that he sleeps better at his camp, the universal big brother he was, stayed up late into the night worried when he was away from them. Knowing this made her cautious to ask him to sleep over often, though he was more than happy to visit her home as much as she was in his. She had of course decided if he was going to be awake, she should be too, and kissed him lazily long after the sun went down.

He untangles himself and pours the juice she keeps in a cold box into two cups. “I have to leave today.” She moves the vegetables into a pot of water and sets it over the fire before wrapping her arms around his waist and burring her face in his chest. “The commander will meet you after the summit.” 

He pulls back a little and cups her jaw with his large hand. “How long will you be gone?” He presses a soft kiss on her cheek. “It depends. Summit will only last three to five days, but I may have other matters that need attended to.” She closes her eyes as he continues to pepper her face with chaste kisses. She giggles as his lips press to her eyelids, then sighs contently as his mouth finally finds hers in a slow kiss. 

“Breakfast first, then I get to say goodbye. “ She winks as she pulls away from him and to her now boiling pot. “Whatever you say.” He laughs lightly and helps her bring everything to the table in the next room. They eat and chat easily, though her nearing departure set an anxious aura in their smiles. 

“I’ll clean up here, do you want you want me to pack the fruits and vegetables for you? If I leave them here they’ll just rot.” She says as she washes their bowls and spoons in a pale of water. “I got it.” He goes into her bedroom and brings back a pack for the food. They work in silence, content to just be near each other. And this is what she’s missed, the easy compatibility she hasn’t really felt sense she left Delphi. 

Once don’t putting away breakfast, they move into her bedroom, the air around them becoming charged. They stand for a few minuets, just taking each other in. But, she’s leaving, and she’s going to miss him so. She takes the situation into her own hands, pushing him onto her bed. “I should probably wait to tell you,” She pulls her shirt over her head, stepping in between his legs, “but I’m leaving,” His eyes widen as she steps out of her pants. His eyes trace her body, pupils’ dilated and mouth parted as he takes her in. 

“I love you.” She admits softly, running her fingers through his soft curls. His eyes snap up to meet her own, full of love and lust and she’s so gone for this man. “I love you too.” His hands take hold of her hips and pull her into his lap. She kisses him them, sure and steady. She was never sure how to make her actions speak louder then her words, but of ever she did try, it was now. 

Clarke’s hands found their way under his shirt, roaming over his chest with no purpose but to feel him. His hands slid up her back and unlaced her bindings, pulling them away from her and onto the floor. She pulls his shirt off, and for a moment they just look at each other, because this is it. He loves her, and god how she loves him. 

“I want us to last.” She whispers as she unbuttons his pants. Suddenly she’s on her back on the bed, Bellamy braced over her with dark eyes glued to hers. “We will.” His voice is low and certain, sending a shiver through her. And he’s kissing her, both of their hands working to remove what little clothing was left between them. 

As his mouth trails down her neck, softly licking and biting whenever he deemed fit, she took to running her nails down his back, leaving angry red lines he’s feel for days. She whimpers when his mouth finds her nipple, sucking the bud until it hardened, and then blowing softly on the wet flesh. He repeats the action on the other breast, his hand coming up to pinch the abandoned nub. 

She runs her fingers through his hair, pulling his mouth up to meet hers in a determined kiss. She wants him now, and as if reading her mind he lines himself up to her entrance. He meets her eyes, black eyes and swollen lips, before sliding into her with a single powerful thrust. She cries out, her legs wrapping around him to pull him even deeper into her. A low grunt vibrates against the skin on her neck as he’s taken to kissing anywhere he can reach, thrusting into her hard and fast. She moans at the sensations and angles her hips to meet his every thrust. 

“I love you.” He mumbles in his husky, broken voice. They’re both close, she can feel her walls beginning to clench around him as her orgasm approaches. “God, I love you.” He says again, louder but just as wrecked. “I love you too.” She can’t make it much more then a whimpering declaration before her orgasm rips through her. She throws her head back in a silent scream as she comes around him. He continues to fuck her through it, fast and dirty with no rhythm to spare. His own climax triggers her second, and together they fall of the edge. 

They lay together afterwards, pressed closely as they come down from their high. “I’ll miss you.” He tells her as they begin to find their clothes. “And I you.” She catches his arm and pulls him in for a kiss. They smile into, sad and happy at the same time. “But, I’ll be back, and.” She pauses as she buttons his pants for him, “I love you.” She pecks him on the lips one more times before heading out to walk him to his camp. 

“I love you too.” He sighs the words as he follows her. She’s still scared, but she’s also brave as long as he’s next to her. Her past loves were her weakness, so she never questioned Lexa, but walking through the woods next to Bellamy, she’s never felt stronger. They were almost back to camp, a deer and two rabbits hunted along the way, when he points to a falling object in the sky. "I looks like a pod." They've stopped to look at it. "It's just like the one my father took. They see the impact, and half a days walk from where they are. "I should get to camp, then set out to find them." He begins walking again, but she grabs his arm to stop him, "Just, don't go by yourself? I know your not exactly their favorite person." She smiles softly, concern laced in her voice. 

Bellamy just smiles sadly, "I know, don't worry about me." He takes the rabbits from her, "You should go, I'll see you soon." He kisses her, too short for her liking, but sweet enough she knows he wants to worry on his own. "I love you." She turns to leave his 'I love you too' following her through the forest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly I have so many places I want this to go, I could use some input on what you'd like to see, though I do have the next chapter almost finished. Or you know, to tell me it sucks. If you havent noticed I have 0 self esteem and 2 friends.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy deals with Clarke being gone, and with her coming back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my apology for all those silent months.

Bellamy did in fact go alone to see the pod. When he approached it, late into the afternoon, he said a silent take you to the gods that it only held one person. He opened the door to find an unconscious woman, younger then himself but older then the kids at camp.

 

Carefully, he cut the harnesses and pulled her from the craft. Her head was bleeding, and her arm appeared to be injured, whether broken or dislocated he didn’t know. Laying the girl on a blanket from his pack, he climbed into the pod. Like his own drop ship, there were no supplies. He cursed the council loudly, kicking the ground angrily.

 

“That wouldn’t get much done.” A voice snapped him around to the girl on the ground. She began to sit up, but her knelt down to stop her. “You’re hurt, I’ll have someone at camp fix you, just don’t move.” He tried for soft yet stern, but the brunette just laughed.

 

“Bellamy Blake right? Wasn’t expecting a gentleman, but I’ll play. You can carry me if you get the radio out of pod.” She shakes her head lightly, still laughing. He turns back to the vehicle to remove the radio, when he turns back she’s standing, one arm out as she takes in her surroundings. “Pretty cool, huh?” Her head snaps to him, she raises an eyebrow and shrugs as if it’s nothing.

 

He laughs, tucking the radio and blanket into his pack. “Do you still want carried or moral support enough?” He offers his hand, but she shakes her head. “Dude, Earth. There’s no way your taking this walk away from me.” And once again he’s laughing, “Alright. What’s your name walker?” He starts walking towards the camp, “Raven, Raven Reyes.” She follows.

 

Clarke had asked a friend of hers, Nyko, to stay in the camp as a healer for them. He arrives the same day she leaves, stoic and silent. He sits outside the dropship, watching the camp and putting Bellamy on edge.

 

When Bellamy and Raven near the dropship he stands, eyes on Raven arm. “You should have wrapped it.” He reprimands as he motions for her to follow him inside. Raven raises her eyebrows at Bellamy, who just shrugs and follows her inside.

 

Not but a week later Bellamy was looking for Octavia, he knows he’s being over protective (Octavia likes to tell him _its_ _pronounced hovering_ ) but he liked to at least know where she is. It’s for his own sanity, so really. But when he hears her ask Nyko, if he’ll take her on as a second, he losses it. His baby sister can not leave him.

 

“Why the hell would you be asking that?” He spit as he storms into the room. Octavia yelps in surprise. To Nyko’s credit he stays much the same, even if his eyes widen a little. Bellamy keeps his hardened eyes on Octavia, “Answer the question.” He demands, “Were you just going to leave? Have I not done enough for you to be here? For me to be here with you?”

 

“You over baring ass! I’m just seeing if I can! I was going to tell you before I left!” She crosses her arms, and he remembers when she was bold. A young Octavia was all fire, but the cold walls of her little hole in the Ark had been putting it out. He had watched the Ark almost took that fire from his mother, too. He had been dreading the day it took all of Octavia.

 

He gives a full body sigh, releasing his anger and fear. He was tired, not as tired as he was when he first got to the ground. But he was much more tired then he ever was on the Ark. He didn’t even want to fight with her.

 

“You should have told me you wanted to. On the Ark you told me everything.” And he knows t’s stupid, and a little lame, but she’s been his best friend for their entire life. She deflates too, softens into the little girl he took care of. “I’m sorry. Were just both busy.” She giggles a little; his heart tugs a little at the sound. “I’ve been busy? Can you believe that?” She laughing now, with her whole body, and he’s laughing too. Growing up, no one thought she would even make it out of their room unless to die. Much less ever be busy.

 

He’s hugging her now, and telling her to go ask Nyko again, and to apologize for him. She does, but not before kissing his cheek. As she leaves to see where Nyko had left to, he found himself looking for Clarke. Its probably bad new that his first thought after anything is her. He’s checking the med bay when he remembers she’s in Polis. _That’s why Nyko’s here stupid._ He mentally yells at himself as he heads to his tent.

 

A week later, he’s had the worst day ever. Octavia is ready to leave with Nyko as soon as Clarke gets back. A section of the wall fell, and two separate hunting parties are lost. Not to mention he misses Clarke. When he gets into his tent, he pulls his shirt off, throwing it on the small crate by his makeshift bed. Her runs his fingers trough his wild curls, shaking his head to relieve his stress. Leaning back against his crudely made table, he sighs contently. Fake it until you make it, really, in an effort to relax.

 

“Damn.” A low voice startles his eyes open. Standing across from him is Raven Reyes. The fiery brunette grins, and he has to agree. She’s not trying to hide that she checking him out, and he always admired that kind of boldness. _Shit no._

He starts to ask her why she’s here, but she cuts off, “Finn and I broke up.” She’s still looking at his body, “And word is you fuck, so, where do I sign up.” She meets his eyes, her own swirling with mischief. Her hands are on her hips, a smirk across her lips.

 

A smirk of his own forming, he steps forward, “Where ever the hell you want.” And she’s pulling off her shirt. He watches, meeting her darkened eyes as her hands go to her pants. Just as she’s unbuttoned them, Jasper runs in, “The angels here! Miller said to come get you quickly!” He yells, oblivious to what he was interrupting. “A angel? Really Jas-“ Raven begins, but Bellamy’s grabbing his shirt and flying out of the tent. It’s only been two weeks and he’s already about to jump in bed with Raven, what the hell is wrong with him?

 

He hears Jasper run out after him as he throws his shirt on. He hasn’t seen Clarke in what feels like forever, and he wants to see her now- He’s frozen at the slight that he’s greeted with turning the corner. At the foot of drop ship, Miller and a large grounder man he’s never seen before hare carrying a stretcher loaded with none other than Clarke.

 

Jasper slams right into his back, causing him to stumble forward. When he covers his balance, a fierce looking woman with a face tattoo is standing in front of him. She looks wholly unimpressed, “You are the leader?” She stares at him. “Yes, Bellamy Blake.” He sticks out his hand on instinct. She just stares at it then nods, “I see, we have an injured, and our healer has been staying in your camp.”

 

The image of Clarke bleeding on a stretched hits him again. He can’t breathe, imagining her bleeding out 20 feet away from him. “I should check on that.” He all but runs into the drop ship, once again being stopped by the sight of a bleeding Clarke. She’s on the metal table, Nyko, Octavia, and the unknown grounder fluttering around her, trying to patch her up before she bleeds out.

 

He stares, he wants to look away, the sight tearing him apart, but he can’t look away. “Bellamy, get the hell out!” He hears his sister yell, but he can’t. Instead he takes large step towards Clarke. “No.” She pushes him by the shoulders then turns back to Nyko. Miller grabs his and drags him outside.

 

“You shouldn’t watch that.” He lets him go and looks around, like he doesn’t want anyone to know he’s trying to help. “I should help.” He halfheartedly argued back. Honestly, he was still a little shell-shocked. “You weren’t going to be able to.” Miller gives him a sympathetic look. “It just, she has all these stories, from all over the place, about adventures and wars, and I forget she’s not invincible.”

 

Miller pats him once on the shoulder, before telling him to get some rest and declaring himself in charge of getting him once Clarke’s stable. Relieved to be getting rest and rattled by leaving Clarke, he stumbled back into his tent, and right into Raven.

 

“So who’s the angel?” She raises an eyebrow, though she shows no signs of being upset he ran out on her. He had forgotten all out her, honestly, but now she’s here and still shirtless. “You should leave.” He moves around her, sitting on his mattress with his head in his hands. Anything to not look at the brunette in his tent, with her arms crossed over her smooth skin and eyes still swimming with want. About the time Clarke was being carried in to camp, he was about to sleep with someone. He and Clarke had never defined their relationship. Except, he loves her, and she loves him. They’ve both even said it.

 

“I was thinking you didn’t want me to.” And she sounded mildly offended. So she didn’t leave, again the boldness was a problem. “For a second I did. And I would, but I can’t.” He tries to explain, just to get her to leave, she doesn’t. “Why not.” Her hands are on her hips again. “I have someone.” He closes his eyes and lies back on the bed, his arms crossed over his chest.

 

She’s silent, but he still feels her presence. The sound of clothing moves through the tent, and he assumes she’s put her shirt back on. He looks at her now, to find he’s been wrong. She’s standing in front of him now, this time without pants. “I need to be with someone other then Finn. You were all for it up until Jasper came in screaming about Angels. Care to explain?”

 

He meets her determined eyes, “I-“ he begins, but he stops as he jerks his head to see who’s entered his tent. Octavia stands, frozen half step, taking in the scene before her. He’s about to explain when his sisters eyes harden, “I was going to tell you we finished with your girlfriend, but it appears you’re busy.” She crosses her arms and gives him a glare that he feels like a punch.

 

Raven steps away, silently pulling on her closes and leaving. Bellamy tries to hold Octavia’s eyes, but it becomes to much and he averts his to the ground. “What. The. Hell.” She seethes, but cuts him off before he can answer, “She’s injured and the first thing you do is run to bed with someone else? Come on brother, you told me you loved her.” She stomps the ground angrily. “I do love her. This was just, a misunderstanding.” He meets her eyes again, “You better hope she believes that bullshit.” She stomps off, presumably to sit in the dropship with Clarke.

 

He want’s to go see Clarke, but he’s ninety percent sure his sister will stop him. He lies down, hoping when he wakes up this will have all been a dream. He’s not that lucky, he knows this. Apparently he’s not even lucky enough for sleep. He needs to see her, just to know she’s okay.

 

He’s at the drop shop door when someone stops him. He turns to see the hand belongs to the grounder that helped carry in Clarke. “Nyko had to go back to our people. I’m Lincoln, I will stay with your people.” His eyes our soft, his voice friendly, but Bellamy’s tired and hurting, “Will you now? He snaps. The man, Lincoln, seems unfazed, “Yes.” He nods lightly.

 

Sighing, Bellamy shakes his head and continues into the dropship. His sister, as expected, is sitting next to Clarke. She however doesn’t stop him from taking the other stool, though her refusal to look at him shows how mad she is. He had known his sister was close to Clarke, working with her nearly everyday she’s her, but he wasn’t expecting this loyalty.

 

“Come on O. I’m your brother, look at me.” He pleads. “Are you here for me or her?” She demands, eyes still on the unconscious Clarke. “Her.” He answers honestly, heart breaking a little as he takes in her injuries. “Then shut up and be here.”

 

They spend the rest of the night in silence, watching Clarke breath. He feels guilty for what he almost did, and angry that his sister won’t see that he didn’t. Soon his angry and guilt numb compared to the fear and worry he has for the woman he loves. He falls asleep with his head next to hers, whispering how much he wants her to be okay and how much he needs her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to be sorry, but I'm not. Also, trying to make the chapters longer, would that be appreciated or?


	17. Yu Laik Klir Nau (You Are Safe Now)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke recovers from her injuries with help from her friends, if only she didn't have things to do

The thing about almost dying is no matter how many times you do it, it fucking hurts. Clarke likes to consider her pain tolerance to be pretty high. She’s been tortured and beaten, drowned and thrown, and god knows how many times a dagger has stabbed her. But arrows always seem to be the worst. 

Specifically, the stolen woods clan arrows she took to the abdomen. One, she could handle easy; two, she’d need a day to get over it; but four was testing her. She hadn’t gained her eyesight back, but she could hear and smell. Well, she thought she could. It was Lincoln’s mother’s special soup she smelled, and there’s no way she could be here.

Speaking of, where was she? Clarke strained her ears and willed her eyes to open, but alas all she got was white spots and a muffled voice that sounds oddly like her father. Blinking a few times, she tried to decipher her waking world from the abyss of unconsciousness. With a grunt her eyes finally opened, blinding her with temporary brightness before they adjusted. 

She’s in the dropship, she realizes as she stares at its roof. The voices have yet to come into focus, though she can now tell there’s two of them, a male and female. They’re arguing, but her hazy brain is unable to comprehend much more. 

Her throats dry, and she opens her dry lips to ask for water, but no sound comes out. She tries again, and nothing. Taking a deep, painful breath she tries one more time, gaining a hoarse whisper for her efforts. The two arguing voices continue, growing louder as they either escalate or she gains her senses. 

Gathering all the strength she has left in her throbbing body, she sits up. A low groan of pain escapes her, and the arrow wounds along her torso scream in pain. “Shit.” She hears the word this time, as Octavia appears in her eyesight, gently pushing her shoulders until she lies back down. 

A cup of water comes to her lips, as she drinks she chokes and the liquid runs down her chin. “Sorry.” Octavia’s voice is soft, but the anger from her argument lingers. “How-“ Her voice cracks, “ How long have I been out?” Clarke meets the other girl’s eyes, noting the dark shadows under her eyes. “Three days.” She sits on the edge of the cot and begins to unwrap her bandages. 

Three days was too long. She needed to finish this mission. Azgedan rebels were scattered through Trikru’s woods, and by Lexa’s command Clarkes troop was cleaning them out. It was just another blood bath, another way to prove the strength of the flame. She hated every moment of it, like she always did when had to kill people, but the promise that she could spend the next year away from Polis was enough. Not to mention the rebels were likely still trying to kill off Skikru. 

Octavia had finished cleaning and rewrapping her wounds before Clarke spoke again, “Is Bellamy here?” She asked softly. The hope to see him outweighed the want of him not seeing her like this. Octavia gave her a sad, distant look. “He left this morning to meet with the Commander. He should be back tomorrow.” As she spoke of her brother her eyes hardened, the usual fondness there but lacking. Disappointed, Clarke just nodded and placed her hand over her friends. “That’s-” She trailed off, unsure what to say. She misses him selfishly, but this was no time to be selfish. 

“How are you feeling?” The dark haired girl prompted, apparently done with thoughts of her brother. “Like I took some arrows. As soon as I can stand I’ll need to leave.” Clarke mentally began counting her injuries and the time until they healed. “Leave?” Octavia shot up, “You can’t just leave. You’re hurt, like, almost died hurt.” She spoke with her hands, gesturing towards Clarkes aching body. 

The injured girl just shook her head, “It’s not the first, and it won’t be the last time I almost die. Suicide missions are kind of my thing.” She gave her a lighthearted wink, trying to calm her obvious nerves. Octavia let out an annoyed sound, stomping her foot, “You think this is cute? We need you.” She crossed her arms. 

She has to avert her eyes from the fiery woman. She sees her own little sister in Octavia more often than she’d like to admit. Meria had been a fierce girl, stubborn and passionate without a chance of backing down. The demons she fought so similar to Octavia’s, if Clarke looked in her eyes long enough she saw Meria. Over and over both girls had gotten a look of determination that only ended utter destruction. It had been the last look Meria’s eyes ever held, and seeing it on Octavia always made it hard to continue her arguments. 

“You’ll be fine, you’re a survivor.” She takes a deep breath and meets her eyes, “I have to finish this.” She knows her own determination is showing now. “And you will, when you’re better. “ She straightened; lifting her chin in a stance Clarke recognized from Bellamy. She thinks she knows she’s right. Fair enough. 

Clarke heaves a sigh, relaxing her body, letting the throb of pain lull her to sleep. “Okay, get some rest, I’ll bring you some food.” Her voice soft again. The last thing Clarke hears is her retreating steps before she’s back in her unconscious wasteland. 

When she awakes again, it’s to a scream so piercing her ears pop. A large hand on her shoulder snaps her to reality, where the scream is her own and tears fall from her face. She couldn’t put her finger on what she had dreamed about; maybe it was her past, or possibly her future. All she remembers is bodies. Closing her eyes she tries to recall the image from her subconscious, but all she receives is Mount Weather, and an odd certainty that the dream was not about it. 

“Yu laik klir nau.“ She hears Lincolns gentle voice mummer lowly. The hand on her shoulder moving to grip her hand, “Yu laik klir nau.“ He repeats, just as soft through the certainty he speaks in. She opens her eyes, meeting Lincolns as her heart rate steadies. “Ai laik klir.” She whispers to him. He gives her a soft smile, relief on his face as he hums. 

It’s a little funny, how Lincolns the one here soothing her. When she had been young, and Lincolns father was on her mother’s table, Clarke had been soothing him. 

Just 13, but a healers second and beyond her years, but even she could see the fear behind his stoic eyes. His father didn’t make it, like most who came to Astral didn’t. Lincoln didn’t cry, but stayed silent through his mourning, it wasn’t until Clarke demanded so that he started talking again. A week later he was gone to live with his mothers people. 

He brings a cup from water from the picture on the table. “Mochof.” She takes a drink. She sits up all the way as she drains the cup. “Octavia brought you some soup.” He gestures toward a crudely made bowl with wild vegetable soup. She had made it when was alone in these woods, so she could gather dinner instead of hunt it down and kill it. Because honestly, no one needs to kill everyday, why should she?

What really gets her is she taught Octavia and Monty how to make it, she takes a spoonful, and yeah that’s her soup. They had been so new to the ground; she had a recipe for great soup, and since they landed in one of the patches of woods she had roamed, she knew where they could get all the vegetables. 

She eats the bowl like a starving man, because face it she is. “I knew you were a fast healer, but slow down?” She looks up to see Jasper, Monty not far behind him. “Felling better?” He gestures to her, causing her to look down and see the bandages spanning her tors, as well as her arms. She’s hit with a wave of pain as her mind catches up with what happened. 

She winces at the pain, but stays sitting, Jasper comes up holding out more water, Monty rambles about some medicine, while Lincoln just gives her a concerned look. “I’m okay.” She tells the worried boys as she takes the water. Monty turns to give her a worried look, but she just shrugs. 

“I actually need to get going. Thank you for everything, I’ll be back soon.” She begins to stand, but Jaspers hand on her shoulder stops her. “You’re not better yet.” His tone a cocktail of worry and disappointment. She laughs a little, softly removing his hand and standing up, “Can you find my sword?” She asks Lincoln, who nods despite his disapproving look. As Lincoln leaves the dropship, she turns to Monty, “Thank you.” Her voice soft and genuine, she smiles to reassure him, but she’s not totally convinced she’ll be okay. 

Jasper shakes his head, “What’s so important you have to leave already? Bellamy’s not even back yet.” At the mention of his name her heart jumps, then sinks in disappointment as she realizes she won’t get to see him. She sighs and hugs Jasper, unsure of how to explain her departure without scarring him with information of the woods around him. “I’ll be back soon.” She squeezes his hand one last time before heading out of the dropship. 

Her face hits the bright afternoon sun, blinding her for a moment before her eyes focus. The first thing she catches is the eye of woman she’s never seen before. In her red jacket she’s obviously Skikru, her dark hair in a high ponytail and arms crossed over her chest. She had been arguing with someone, who turns around to reveal himself as Finn. 

She smiles softly, fond of the boy they say walked through space. She figures they all did, but she didn’t ever say that. He gives her a weak smile before turning back to the woman. Clarke began her path to the gate, but stopped when suddenly Octavia was in front of her. 

“Where are you going?” She gives a determined look. As if on cue, Lincoln appears with her sword and pack, taking in the confrontational scene and attempting a retreat. “Oh no you don’t.” Octavia turns to Lincoln, “Does she look well enough to be up?” She demands, once again reminding Clarke of her injuries and sending a surge of pain through her body. 

She decides to save Lincoln from Octavia’s furry, “I have things to finish Octavia.” She takes a step towards Lincoln, reaching out for the items in his hand. The other girl gives her a considering look, “Fine. When you rip your stitches and bleed to death, it won’t be my fault.” She stomps away to the dropship, presumable to yell at Monty and Jasper for letting Clarke go. 

“Mochof.” She smiles weakly as she pulls an old shirt out of her pack, pulling it on and fastening her sheath around her hips. “When Bellamy gets back,” She pauses as her friend frowns, “So you don’t like him.” She sighs, “Tell him I’ll be back soon.” Her heart hurts; reminding her how long it’s been since she’s seen him. How she wishes he were here, but he’s not, and the world keeps spinning.

She heads out of the gate and begins her walk east. She’s a warrior; she can’t slow down, as much as she wishes she could grant her friends that peace of mind. Skikru may not have been her people, but she’s chosen them as individuals. Her love for the kids in the camp outgrowing her loyalty to the masses of Trikru and other clans she’s vowed to protect, outweighed only by her only clan. 

She’s made home so many different places she’d forgotten what it’s like to leave the place her heart is. Walking towards Indra’s camp, she’s reminded with a sinking she hadn’t known since she left Delphi, well other then last time she left her. She can only hope she lives long enough to come back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise she'll see Bellamy in the next chapter


	18. Accept it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy gets a treaty, Clarke doesn't care she's injured, and a new enemy comes into play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should probably do more proof reading but I hate it so fight me.

Clarke was still pretty out of it when Bellamy left to meet with the Commander. He was tempted to say fuck it and stay with her, but she went out of her way to make this meeting happen so he goes. He’s getting ready to leave in his tent, having spent the night in the dropship. Octavia glares at him every time she comes to check on Clarke and he’s there. He tried apologizing after a few days, but it only earned him a even more viscous glare and a “It’s not me you need to say sorry to.” Before she stomped off. 

He’s checks his pack one last time before slinging it over his shoulder. He tucks his gun and ax into is waistline. The guns almost out of bullets, but it’s more for show anyway. Raven’s in contact with the Ark, but he’s been refusing to speak with them. They’re coming down, it’s been confirmed. He’s been scared plenty of times in his life, but the uncertainty are terrifying him. Clarke’s been teaching him about politics, but he’s pretty sure he can’t negotiate his way out of what they’ll do to him. 

“Be safe.” A court voice cuts trough his thoughts. He spins around to be faced with Octavia. She’s looking at the ground stubbornly, like she doesn’t want him to know she cares. “Thanks.” He swallows thickly. He can’t help but be a little upset with her, it was none of her business. Just a couple of weeks ago she was warning his not to be with Clarke. She nods at him before spinning on her heal and leaving. He sighs in exhale before following her out. 

He’s taking Jasper, Miller and oddly enough, Raven. She put together some short-range radios, and he has Monroe and Sterling following them with one of them. He really wants to trust this meeting, if nothing because Clarke set it up, but he really doesn’t trust the grounders. 

At the gate the large grounder that came into camp with Clarke, he thinks his name is Lincoln, stops him. “Before you go out there.” He gestures towards the woods, “You need to be warned.” Bellamy’s eyebrows shoot up, “Warned about what?” He internally panics a little. Does Lincoln know something is going bad at the meeting? “The woods aren’t safe right now. They haven’t been this bad since the Mountain.” Lincoln gives him a cautions look, before scanning to see who’s near by. He leans forward slightly, if Bellamy were to guess what a man looks like before he shares something he shouldn’t, this would be it. 

“The rebellion wants Skikru dead, but the coalition isn’t exactly fond of you. We were suppose to clear the Azgedan rebels from the woods before today, but...” He trails off, but Bellamy gets the picture. No friends, only allies. And enemies. Everywhere. This isn’t new information. But rebellion? Clarke told him the civil war was over. He nods to Lincoln in thanks, before turning his team, and beginning the orders to leave. 

Getting to the bridge without being attacked is a blessing and a curse. He was halfway hoping he would die before he had to do this. The commander meets him halfway on the bridge. She a slender brunette with black war paint on her eyes. “I am the Commander. You must be Bellamy.” He nods and sticks out his hand, which she looks at like she can’t figure out why it’s there. He makes a noise in apology and puts it back at his side. “Do you speak?” She asks as if his silence is offensive. Hell if he’s letting her talk to him like that, like people on the Ark did. He does calms his anger and resentment, he needs this treaty whether he likes it or not. 

“I want your people to stoop killing mine.” He remembers what Lincoln said, and maybe she can’t stop all the grounders, but she can stop some. She raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?” And he’s close to loosing it, because she’s still talking to him like he’s stupid. “Our dropship, and the land surrounding it, we want that, and without being hunted by you.” He crosses his arms, defensive of the place he’s come to call home. 

She seems to consider this, but he’s fairly certain she already knew what he wanted. “I will give you this. But you will have to appear in Polis as an ambassador.” Bellamy grimaces, he doesn’t want to leave his people, especially not for a place Clarke has said awful things about. “Upon accepting your terms, you will become my alliance. And you will act as such.” 

Honestly, it’s a lot less then he thought she’d ask for. He should just accept it, because he doesn’t really have the means not too. “And if I’m your ally, do my people have to fight against your rebellion?” Her face shows her surprise, and he realizes he’s not supposed to know that. When her eyes harden, he almost flinches, “If I need it.” She’s angry that he implied she will need it, but not as angry that someone told him. “When will I need to be in Polis?” He asks with forced calmness. 

“When I send for you. No more then once a season.” She accepts his change in subject. He nods, “So we have a deal?” She returns his nod, sticking out her hand. So now she knows how to shake hands. He shakes it firmly, she gives him a questioning look. Was he not supposed to shake it? Oh well.

Bellamy’s halfway back to camp when the relief hits him. He lets out a long sigh and clamps Miller on the shoulder. “We did it.” He laughs half-heartily. He hears a shout ahead of him where Jasper is walking with Raven. He runs to the noise so fast he runs into Raven. Before him, Jasper is hugging none other than Clarke. 

As she pulls away from Jasper he takes her in. Her clothes are stained red, black war paint surrounds her eyes, and she seems to lean to her left. The arrows, he remembers, one was in her right leg. “Why the hell are you out here?” He asks before he can stop himself. 

She raises an eyebrow, “Good to see you too.” Her voice his calm, steady. Raven clears her throat, effectively getting the attention of everyone. “Raven Reyes.” She stuck her hand out towards Clarke, “I’ve heard about you.” Clarke studies Raven, giving her a once over before taking her hand. “You came in the pod?” Raven nods.

Bellamy holds his breath without meeting to. He’s sure Octavia gave Raven an earful about how he’s with Clarke, but whether Clarke knows about his close call with her he doesn’t know. A horn sounds in the distance, pulling everyone’s eyes to the tree line. “What was that?” Miller asks cautiously. The woman he met when Clarke came into camp injured emerges from the surrounding woods, causing Raven to bring up her weapon. 

“Indra.” Clarke addresses the woman. She shakes her head, “The Mountain has awoken.” Her eyes widen, before she takes off in a sprint, Indra following close behind. He meets Millers eyes, nodding once before following. 

A few minuets later, an orange fog is on their heels. “Monroe! Sterling!” He yells, trying to locate the rest of his team. “They were ahead of us, they should be back at camp by now.” Jasper calls to him, breathless. Raven smacks into Clarke as she comes to a halt. “What the fu-“ She’s cut off when Clarke digs through the leaves and lifts up a door. “Get in.” She orders, and everyone listens. 

Once the door is shut Indra speaks up, “Do you think it was one of them?” She eyes Bellamy. “They have the same technology the Mountain Men did. Her voice is calm, calculating in a way that sets his every nerve on alert. Before he can defend them, or even ask what the hell is going on, Raven speaks. “You think we made that?” 

Clarke shakes her head, “It wasn’t them Indra. I doubt they even know where Mount Weather is.” He watches her begin to undo her braid, running her fingers through her hair, and he has to clench his fists to stop from reaching out and doing it for her. He’s not sure how he and Clarke are at the moment, the thought making him a little sick to his stomach. They were supposed to be good, they were good before she left and things got messy. 

“Mount Weather, the storage bunker?” Miller speaks up. Bellamy realizes he never shared what Clarke had told him about the Mountain Men, it had never seemed like tactical knowledge so much as her secret she shared with him. But of course, every grounder knows about it, knows what Clarke did, it’s the reason she has her title damn it. 

“It wasn’t for storage.” Clarke looks off, like she always does when he brings up the mountain. “It was it’s own hell.” She looks down now, and he hurts for her, knowing how much it haunts her. “The fog was one of their weapons. It burns men so bad they beg to die.” She meets Millers eyes now, Bellamy’s own trained on her. “Someone reactivated it, Indra thinks it was your people.” 

Raven scoffs, “Well, we didn’t” She crosses her arms, stubborn eyes reminding him of the night she looked at him with such determination. “Who do you think did it?” Bellamy speaks for the first time since they got in here. Clarke’s blue eyes meet his, “His name was Emerson. They did a, treatment of sorts, he can process the radiation like the rest of them couldn’t.” She shakes her head in thought, “I think someone’s helping him, but it has to be him.” Indra mumbles, “The last mountain man.” 

The rest of their stay is in silence. What felt like hours later, Clarke finally opened the door hatch and they climbed outside. “You should go back to camp with us, your still not healed.” He grabs her arm as the rest of his team heads towards camp. She shakes her head softly. “I have to find the rest of my troupe, see who lived.” His face must show his disappointment, “I miss you though.” She brings her hand up to caress his cheek. It’s a soft gesture meant to reassure him, but it send electricity through him, as it’s the first contact they’ve had in weeks, aside from when she was unconscious. 

“When will you be at your house?” He all but whispers, knowing Indra is standing close by. “Tomorrow night?” She offers, and he nods in agreement. They have things to talk about, and he can wait. He lets go of her arm and begins to walk towards camp. “Bellamy.” Her voice turns him around, “I love you.” She whispers as she rises to her tiptoes and places a soft kiss on her lips. Before he can return it, she’s pulled away. “I love you too.” He smiles gently before once again turning to leave. 

He wants to wrap her up in his arms. He wants to give her a real, proper kiss. But he needs to get back, and a grounder warrior is right there. Tomorrow, he thinks. But tomorrow, he also has to tell her about Raven. Tell her he knows about the grounder rebellion and about how the treaty went. His mind is spinning, so he focuses on the tree line as he makes his way back to camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I recognize that my updates are irregular. Does that bother people?


	19. Anymore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bellamy meets Clarke at her house. Secrets are shared, guilt is shown, and Clarke just wants to take a nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend agreed to proofread for me so it's about to get a whole lot better (Thanks Barb). Good luck to everyone taking finals.

Clarke had just gotten back to her house, she hasn’t slept since she was unconscious and she can feel the exhaustion in every bone in her body. She knows Bellamy will be here soon, and the thought sends excitement and joy through her tired body. She tosses her sword and pack just inside of her house before going to stand and watch the woods. She knows she’s too tired for this, but she’s so goddamn excited to see him again. Excited to hold him and kiss him and just be with him. Collapsing on the crude bench outside her front door with a low sigh, she dares close her eyes. Just to rest until he gets here, not to sleep, she tells herself.

She wakes up when strong arms wrap around her and lift her into the air. The warrior in her is aroused instantly, her eyes flying open and hands raising in defense. When her brain registers it’s him she’s seeing her whole body relaxes in his arms. “Bellamy.” She sighs. He lets out a chuckle and kisses the crown of her head. He walks her through the front entrance and towards the bedroom. “Sleeping out in the open like that, you know there’s a rebellion in those woods, Clarke. It’s not safe.” He chastises gently and he lays her down on the bed.

“Not anymore.” She mumbles, pulling him by his shirt until he lays beside her, his arms wrapping around her gently. She kicks off her boots and feels the bed shift as he does the same. “What do you mean?” He speaks quietly as she settles into his embrace. She hums in content and presses a soft kiss to his chest. “No more rebels in the woods. All dead.” She struggles to continue talking as sleep takes hold of her body. “Alright, sleep now Clarke.” He whispers, “I love you.” She barely hears the last words as she falls into the deep abyss of sleep.

She wakes up warm, a warmth that she hasn’t felt in weeks. The much-needed sleep slowly leaves her and she becomes aware of her surroundings. Specifically, the man she’s wrapped around. She lays there in silence, her eyes taking in each curve and line of his face. He looks younger when he’s sleeping, the worry and fear of his life shed until all that’s left is the boy he used to be. She tries to imagine Bellamy as a boy, like she knows he must have once been, but she’s heard him talk about his life on the Ark, and for some reason she can’t imagine a little boy doing it. No, she decides, he became a man the day is sister was born. He’s one of the strongest people she’s ever met, yet the most caring and companionate. She lifts her head, rolling her body slightly so she can lean over him and place soft kisses on his face.

She kisses his cheekbones, bruised with a story she doubts is anything less than heroic. She kisses his jaw, a scar along the left side from a hunting accident when they were still learning how to walk through the woods. He doesn’t even begin to stir until she kisses his brow, she sighs as she notes it’s furrowed in concentration even his is sleep. Apparently even his dream world asks too much of him. She kisses his eyelids gently before moving to peck his nose. She smiles at his sleeping face, beginning to twitch as he slowly wakes. She’s struck, not for the first time, by how beautiful he is.

She wonders, for a moment, what it would have been like if her father never brought them down. Would she have known him on the Ark? Would she have known any of the kids in the camp? She could see it, having met him there and learning him before the cruelty of earth changed him. And she knows he’s changed, Octavia has told her many times how much her brother has changed from who he used to be. However, Clarke can’t be sure the change was for the worse. She knows the earth’s evils all too well, but from what she’s heard the Ark could be just as bad.   
“Thinking Princess?“ She meets his eyes, ignoring the fluttering in her heart at the sound of his sleep-laced voice. His eyes are dark, more black than brown, and when they met hers in the dark a desire for him ignites low in her stomach. She feels him shift, his hands sliding over her clothe covered body as he lays her on her back and props himself on his elbows so he’s leaning over her. He smiles warmly as he looks at her, sending her heart into a rapid pace. “Good morning.” He tells her as he leans down and presses a kiss to her lips. Before she can return the kiss he’s pulled back. “Morning? It’s night Bellamy.” She teases as she reaches up to tangle a hand in his hair. “Well we just woke u-“ His response is cut off when her lips meet his, having pulled him down for a kiss.

Like everything they do, it’s passion without holding back. His lips move purposefully against hers, stirring the fire in her core in a way that’s both satisfying and leaving her wanting more. She’s missed the way he kisses, like it’s the main event. Her other hand raises until they’re both in his hair, pulling at the curls as she shifts under him. He is her water, and she is starving in the desert for months. Within a few timeless minutes, he’s on top of her, lips kissing and sucking her next as she tugs harshly at his hair. He finds a particularly sensitive spot behind her ear and bites soft, sucking and leaving what she would bet is a pretty impressive mark. His hands hold most is weight, but the pressure of him over her with the combined sensation of his mouth is one of the best feelings in the world right then.   
Her hips buck upward, thrusting in a desperate attempt for friction. “Bellamy.” She whines, hating how needy she sounds. This is what scares her most about him, that she needs. She doesn’t need anybody, never has, but everyday she feels it more and more, this need she has for him. It terrifies her to realize how much he means to her and what would happen if he ever were hurt beyond repair. He pulls away from her skin, a sigh leaving her lips at the loss. When his eyes meet hers she knows something’s wrong. Lips swollen and pupils blown, he looks as wrecked as she feels, but there’s something lingering in the corners of his eyes that tells her there’s something she needs to know.

She sits up, pushing him up with her. Turning to look at him, she tries to think of what it could be. There are a hundred things they need to talk about, but nothing big enough to worry her, which is what worries her. “Tell me.” She whispers through the dark. His eyes widen and his lips part, but he mostly looks like he was expecting this. “Gods I’ve missed you.” He half laughs, hanging his head as he gains composure, “I did something, well I almost did something.” He lifts his head, but doesn’t quite meet her eyes. “Bellamy.” She sighs.   
“How did the meeting go?” She’s pretty sure she would have heard if it went to shit, but she has been a little preoccupied. “No, the meeting went fine. We have a treaty.” He shifts uncomfortably on the bed. He gives a dejected sigh then finally meets her eyes. “I almost slept with someone.” The words leave his mouth in a hurry, he sounds like someone has a knife to him making him say it. She’s frozen for a moment; the information working it’s way through her brain. Her first instinct is to be pissed, but he did say almost, which means he didn’t do anything. Then again, she doesn’t know how far it went before it stopped. But looking at him, the guilt and sadness written all over his face, she doesn’t stay angry. She does feel hurt, but not as much as she was expecting. Something close to betrayal stings in her heart. A million other feelings stir in her, but she can’t pinpoint any more of them. There’s so much she just wants to know.

“How far.” She mumbles, because if she has questions, she’ll ask them, then she’ll decide which of these emotions she can feel. He frowns, “Nowhere.” She gives him a confused look, how could he almost but not get anywhere? “I was going to, shit I hate it but I was, then someone came in and it didn’t happen. Nothing happened Clarke, but it almost did.” He rambles, frown deepening. He winces as he speaks, and again she’s struck by how much he regrets what he did, well almost did.   
She shakes her head, a small smile on her face. “Bellamy.” She cups is jaw in her hand, tilting his head so his eyes are on hers. “You’re a good man.” She declares, before pressing gentle kisses to each corner of his mouth. He looks so confused, so concerned she has to laugh. She kisses his cheeks, his nose, and his jaw, all while laughing a small, gentle laugh. “Bellamy. I spent a year with someone who didn’t tell me they were married until I ran into their wife. Don’t get me wrong, I’m hurt, but from the looks of it so are you.” He looks dazed, but at least the confusion and sadness are gone. “You didn’t even do anything, and another time and place I would be pissed, but I’m tired and I miss you.” She climbs hesitantly into his lap, letting him process what she’s said. He was probably expecting a fight, or at least her to yell.

Once she’s straddling him, she wraps her arms around his neck and threads her fingers in his hair. He looks at her with something just short of awe, the guilt lingering but almost gone. “I love you,” Is all she says to the observation, before kissing him on the lips. It’s a kiss of forgiveness, she knows he’d like to hear it, but somehow he always knows what she’s trying to say with each kiss. They aren’t perfect, not by a long shot. But she thinks, for once, that this could be it. She’s had her first love and her love during war. Now maybe, just maybe, she can have a lasting love. The things she wants her with him are things she’s never let herself want, but it’s not so scary. Because kissing him and knowing she loves him, and he her, with his arms wrapped around her is the only promise she needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooooo I'm pretty excited to introduce the rest of the sky people to this story. I kinda want to do more Raven/Clarke interaction because they are my platonic OTP. Thoughts on Clarke's reaction to Bellamy? Not what was expected I assume, though I think she's honestly too tired to fight him even if she wanted to.


	20. Expectation and Reality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A smutty continuation of the last chapter, where Bellamy has a lot of feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is just smut, honestly no plot at all. I think the ark is going to come down in the next chapter, so that's exciting. I really want to do a Clarke and Abby scene. Also, it's my birthday :)

Bellamy had come to Clarke’s house tonight expecting a fight. He expected to be yelled at and called names, hell he had even accepted he might lose her. He can’t say he’s upset by how wrong he was, however. She’s in his lap, lips on his and hands in his hair, and there’s nowhere he’d rather be. 

She moans into his mouth and he takes the opportunity to slide his tongue into hers. She tastes like fruit, and something like ash, but mostly she just tastes like Clarke. He shifts under her, a little desperate for friction. She moans again, shifting herself before grinding down purposefully. This time he’s the one to moan. He slips his hands under her shirt, running them along her sides and back before pulling it over her head. Her lips are back on his the moment it’s gone, her hands cupping his jaw as she deepens it. He grabs her hips when she grinds down on him again. 

It’s a frenzy of roaming hands, but they discard the rest of there clothes. When all but there underclothes are gone, he rips her breast bindings, causing her to gasp. He’d like to say it was because he still can’t undo the grounder version of a bra, but if he took his time he could. He just doesn’t want to take him time on that. Instead, he throws the torn cloth to the ground and cups her breasts in his hands. 

He messages the flesh in his hands, enjoying the sighs and moans she makes as he works. He flips them over, laying her on the bed and setting between her legs. He kisses one nipple, then it’s twin. Using the tip of his tongue, he teases each bud until they’re completely erect. He returns to messaging one of her breast, descending his mouth on the other. He mouths the curves of the mound, biting and marking the swell. She whimpers and tugs at his hair, but he avoids touching her nipple. 

His mouth leaves a slick trail as he moves to her other breast. He gives it similar treatment, and when he pulls back he moans at the sight before him. Her chest glistens and heaves, a pink plush covering it as well as her neck. Her nipples stand erect and begging for attention, so he pinches one, sighing at her loud moan. He meets her eyes, finding her pupils blown with lust. Her lips are swollen from kissing, and he can’t help but to lean up and capture them once again. 

He kisses her for a moment, before shifting again and returning his attention to her breasts. He braces himself on his forearms over her, face level with her chest. He moans in anticipation before wrapping his lips around one of her nipples. Clarke jerks at the sensation, one of her hands tangling in his hair. Releasing it with a pop, he meets her eyes and gives her a feral grin, before dipping his head and licking around her other peak. Despite the action, he avoids actually touching her sensitive bud. She groans, tugging his hair in retaliation. 

Biting at the swell of her breast, he readjusts himself on the bed. He throbs with want for her, but their usual lack of time seems to be nonexistent, and he intents to enjoy it. Using his mouth he leaves a wet trail down her sternum, continuing down her stomach and lower, until he reaches the golden curls above her sex. 

He looks up, catching her lustful gaze. It takes him a moment to control himself, the smell of her arousal hitting his senses just as he watches her bit her lower. She holds his eyes as he dips his head down and places a gentle, wet open-mouthed kiss to her clit. The whimper that leaves her in response has him rutting against the bed, but before she can comment he’s moved lower, gentling running the tip of his tongue through her folds. 

A low groan escapes his throat at the taste of her. He teases her with light strokes of his tongue and kisses until she’s shaking, whimpering incoherent words and tugging at his hair. With one particular flick of his tongue over her swelling bud, she says his name, coming out as a moan and never sounding better. It’s then that he realizes he wants to hear that sound over and over, for the rest of life. A small part of him is fearful of this, so he pushes the thought aside and flats his tongue to lick her wet sex with a broad stroke. 

“Please, damn it.” She chokes out, and he responds by wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking, hard. The sudden sensation causes her back to arch, her thighs clenching around his head as she comes with a silent cry. He realizes the bud and laps at the fresh fluids at her entrance. She mewls as his tongue passes over her opening, applying pressure but moving on before he enters her. 

He goes back to working his mouth through her shinning folds, but instead of light touches he works patterns into her sensitive flesh, teasing just the tip of his tongue into her before retreating. After a few moments, he readjusts himself to drag a finger down the length of her sex. He sucks her clit back into his mouth, softly this time. In contrast to the light suction, his tongue peaks out the thrash the bud harshly. As she throws her head back, he slips a single digit into her. He feels her inner muscles clench, as he begins to pump it out and back in. Moaning against her flesh, he adds another finger, reveling in the way her soft moans and whimpers become louder and more vibrant. 

He brings her over the edge a second time just moments later, fingers crooked inside of her to stroke her sweet spot and tongue licking up the evidence of her release. He rises to his hands slowly, not unlike her shaking with desire. He watches her for a moment, eyes closed and face peaceful and pleasured, and his heart does a little flip. She’s so wonderful, and she’s his. When she opens her eyes, she meets his and smiles the most beautiful smile.

“Come here.” She half-whispers, voice hoarse and shaky. Her arms wrap lazily around his neck and he leans down to kiss her. She hums against his mouth, licking her own arousal from him. They spend what could be an eternity like this, kissing and enjoying his hands running up and down her body. Then her legs wrap around his waist, and she breaks the kiss to meet his eyes. 

He doesn’t have to be told in words, he knows what she wants, and he never could deny her. So he positions himself and her entrance, which is still so wet from her orgasms. He kisses her neck as he enters her. She gasps as he moves, sighing when he bottoms out. She’s without a doubt the place he’s ever been, and he tells her that without consciously telling his mouth it could speak. She groans, scratching his back lightly and swirling her hips to get his to move. His first few thrusts are slow and long, pulling almost all the way out before slowly filling her again. She makes noises that drive him crazy, and cause his brain to short-circuit a bit. 

She moves her hips against him, circling as he bottoms out each thrust. He continues to slowly pull out, but with a sudden trust he drives back into her. She cries out and digs her nails into her back, breaking the skin. He continues this, whispering below her ear, into her neck as he leaves open-mouthed kisses. He tells her he loves her, over and over. He tells her how perfect she feels, and promises to never let go. 

She comes with a sudden a wave of ecstasy, taking them both by surprise. Her muscles clench around him in the most delicious way as she cries out something a lot like his name. It’s too much, and he’s suddenly coming with her. A low groan leaves the back of his throat as he releases inside of her. The wave of please rushes through him, making him lightheaded and momentarily blind. 

Once he catches back up to reality, he unwraps her legs from his waist and pulls out of her. They both make sounds of protest, and he can’t help but bite at the pout that appears on her lips. She nips back, easy and playful. He laughs softly and moves to lie beside her.

She takes a moment to catch her breath, then turns and curls into his side. “I love you Bellamy Blake of the sky people.” She says against his chest. He can feel her smile, and though she can’t see him he returns it. “I love you too, Clarke kom Delfikru.” He says back, heart doing it’s little flip again. He supposes he should get used to her making his heart jump.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm about to be making up a whole bunch of shit about her clan, so if anyone knows anything about Delphi that'd be lovely. I read somewhere that it might be near Delaware, which makes sense I suppose.


	21. Where I'm From

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ark falls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the next few chapters might not switch POV like they have been but I haven't decided yet.

Clarke is sitting on the bench in front of her house eating fruit from the basket she had just collected. It’s early in the morning, she had left just as dawn was hitting, and as she arrived back the light had finally touched all corners of the forest. Bellamy was still asleep, but she knew he would want to wake soon and go back to the dropship. She had missed him when she was gone, missed him like she hadn’t missed anybody in a long time.

She bites into the fruit, remembering when she first tried such foods. Delphi’s radiation had affected everything differently, and she can still remember how new and exciting Trikru’s forests were. Perhaps that’s why she took to the Skikru so easily. Only she had chosen to go somewhere new and hostile, in this one they were thrown into it. She’s drawn from her thoughts as her eye catches something falling from the sky.

With in a moment, she recognizes it has several somethings. Pieces of large metal, she notes, before it clicks. “Bellamy!” She runs into the house, stops short in the bedroom doorway. He’s sitting on the edge of her bed, still shirtless but otherwise dressed. “The Ark is here.” She breaths, and they’re both outside within seconds.

The watch the spaceship as it falls, and she notes the placement of the four sections landings. The ground shakes as they make impact, and smoke rises from every site of landing. “Can you tell where they landed?” He asks, tearing his eyes away from the sky to look at her. She nods, “That one’s not far, we could make it by the day's end. The other one would probably take just as long in the other direction. That one’s near Azgeda territory, three days on horseback, if Ontari doesn’t kill them all first. The last one was pretty far away. The ocean maybe, maybe near Delphi.” She finally looks at him, his face concentrated.

“Are we going to them?” She asks, because she’s determined to go with him. He looks concerned for a moment, then the lines of his face set in determination. “Yeah, I need to go to camp first, get a group together.” Then with a sigh, “Do you have medical supplies? The landings didn’t look too good.” She nods. Medicine was something she could do and do well. “I’ll meet you at your camp.”

She kisses him before he leaves. It wasn’t a hard kiss but she poured everything she was feeling into and let's go shaking. Who knew how long it will be before she would be able to do that again. Who knew how long it would be before she saw his face again, smiling like he does only for her. She puts three packs onto the table, and then unlocks the room she stockpiles supplies in. Once they’re full she heads towards the dropship. It’s heavy and more than she can really carry, but she figures she can pass two if them off.

The camp’s in minor chaos when she arrives. “Clarke!” She hears Octavia’s voice, and she steels herself for all kinds lectures. When she turns towards the voice, the girl envelops her in a hug. “Thank goodness you’re okay.” She breathes, squeezing her tighter before realizing and stepping back. “Are you coming with us?” Clarke nods and replies, “Are you?” With Octavia’s nod, she hands her a pack. “Medicine.” She explains.

“Everyone who’s going needs to be at the gate five minutes ago!” She hears Bellamy’s voice from behind her. She and Octavia move towards the sound. The group is larger than she was expecting. Miller, Monroe, Monty, Harper, and Sterling. “Raven’s in charge, nobody be stupid and hopefully we’ll be back in a few days.” He tells the mass of kids that he had gathered to send them off.

As they head out of the gate, Monty turns to Octavia, noticing Clarke for the first time. “Clarke! It’s good to see you’re alive and well. Are you coming with us?” She has to smile at him, always caring despite how she left here. “Yeah, I am. Want to carry some medical supplies?” She offers, noting he’s not carrying anything but a weapon. “Sure.” He takes the bag with a smile. She catches Bellamy looking at the interaction, but he turns away as soon as their eyes meet.

It’s not a hard walk, but it takes all day, even if they only stop twice. By the time they’re near where the site should be everyone’s tired. It should have lost its excitement, but everyone seems so anxious that she assumes it hasn’t. It definitely hasn’t for her. She spent her childhood listening to her father talk about the Ark. As much as she loves the places she’s called home, she was born on the Ark, and a part of her always wanted to see it.

It’s just like he said it would be. The large circle extending as high as the Polis Tower. When their group emerges from the tree line they stop and take in the wreckage. “Oh my.” The words leave her before she can register it. She feels several sets of eyes turn to look at her, but she can’t tear her eyes away from it.  _ The ground is your home, but no one can change where they’re from. _ Her father had told her. Where she’s from, not just the sky like her people say, from the Ark.

“We should go.” Bellamy’s voice cuts her out of her trance. Agreeing, they all cross the field, before they reach the ground covered in debris, a group of people dressed in black rush forward, holding runs out to them. “Who are you?” The blonde woman demands. “We’re from the dropship.” Bellamy explains. She gives him a skeptical look, and Clarke cuts it, “We figured you could use some help, that landing wasn’t pretty.”

The woman turned to Clarke, surveying her. The one thing that made her so good at what she does, is she can blend in to cultures. She might not be one of them, but her tattoos are covered and she’s young enough to have been with them. “We could use help.” A voice from behind the group draws everyone’s attention. A woman a little taller then Clarke with brown hair stands next to a stern looking man. “I’ll show you to the med bay.” The man eyes Clarke, “You can come with me. So should you.” He motions towards Bellamy.

“I should help the wounded.” Clarke says, raising her chin to level with him. 

“We don’t let stranger near our wounded.” He counters rather bitterly. 

“From what I understand you’ve never dealt with strangers before.” She crosses her arms, she came to help and won’t be treated like she wants anything else. “I’m a healer. So you can take my help or not, but I won’t be taking orders from you.”

“I think we’ve gotten off wrong.” The brunette states cautiously, “I’m Abby Griffin.” Clarke recognizes the name instantly. Jake’s first wife, her birth mother. “This is Chancellor Kane.” She motions to the man, and Clarke knows that name too. He and Jake were friends “I’ll take you all to where you can help, but Bellamy does have to go with him.” Out of the corner of her eye, she sees he and Miller share a look. “I’m going with him.” He says, and Kane look like he’s going to argue, but Abby replies before he can, “Very well.”

She can’t help but be a little in awe as she’s lead to the med bay. The inside is a lot like the bunkers she’s seen, but it’s been in  _ space _ . For a hundred years, it floated and spun and now it’s here. She was born here, but somewhere else. And she’s having a little trouble wrapping her head around it.

“Can I ask your name?” Abby’s voice pulls her back to the present. This isn’t her, she’s never this spacey. “Clarke.” She gives, watching as Abby’s eyes go wide and her lips part. So she recognizes her, but before anymore can be said they reach the med bay. There are people in every bed and chair, some on the floor and more still leaning on the walls. She puts her bag on a table, motioning for Monty and Octavia to do the same. “Let’s get started.” She mumbles to them, and they nod. She gets to work, and something funny turns in her stomach working as a healer with Abby. She was working just like she did with Astral.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	22. A/N

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a chapter.

If you haven't noticed I haven't updated this story in a while, and sadly I don't plan to for a bit. I'm having a bit of trouble writing the next few chapters. I'm working on a few other stories that will hopefully be ready to share soon. I'm not sure when I'll be able to update this story, but I will do so as soon as possible. Sorry and of course, thank you for reading!


End file.
